


Ms. Heartsworth's School for Gifted Killers

by Isadora (Devilish_Isadora)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilish_Isadora/pseuds/Isadora
Summary: A Dangan Ronpa story featuring some of my Original Characters.There will likely be death in this because that's just how Dangan Ronpa tends to be.There are going to be six main chapters, a prologue and perhaps an epilogue, which will be individually split up into smaller chapters so that they can be posted and read, etc.A guide to the type of text you'll be encountering throughout:Regular text is speech.Italics indicate thoughts by the protagonist.Brackets are the "game mechanics".Please, enjoy!





	1. Prologue: Heartsworth's Hope, and Daisy's Despair

**Author's Note:**

> After reading "A Despairing Era of Mutual Killing" by a friend of mine, Silentking (A story that I heavily recommend reading! It inspired the way I wrote this story!), it inspired me to write a story based on my own Danganronpa characters.
> 
> I had developed these characters before, yes, but Silentking's story really made me want to write about them interacting with each other and whatnot. So big thanks to him for the inspiration!
> 
> This Prologue is pretty short, I aimed to keep it that way so the first part wouldn't be too overbearing. I promise the rest will be longer :)

**_PROLOGUE: Heartsworth’s Hope, and Daisy’s Despair_ **

 

_ At this point, I think everyone knows of Hope’s Peak Academy.  _

 

_ The esteemed high school in Japan, where only the best of the best are allowed to attend. They say anyone who attends Hope’s Peak Academy is guaranteed success in life. But everyone knows that; the school is famous after all. _

 

_ To be scouted by Hope’s Peak Academy, you have to be the greatest in your field. For example, the best baseball player, the best photographer, or the best martial artist… alternatively, you can also be selected to attend Hope’s Peak through the yearly lottery they hold. The winner of this lottery will be allowed to attend Hope’s Peak Academy with the title of Ultimate Lucky Student. _

 

_ In addition… there’s one other way to attend Hope’s Peak, but it’s not nearly as well-known. There exists a Reserve Course where talentless pupils can pay a lot of money in order for the chance to attend the esteemed Hope’s Peak Academy. It doesn’t come with the same benefits as the main course: For example, for students in the Reserve Course it is mandatory to attend all classes. For Main Course students, every class is entirely optional - the only thing they’re required to do is the final exam. _

 

_ You’ve probably guessed where I’ve been going with this. But in case you haven’t, I’ll tell you. _

 

_ I’m a student of Hope’s Peak Academy’s Reserve Course. My name is Nanashi Tokuda, and I’m a completely normal individual with no talent whatsoever. The only thing I’d even call “unique” about myself is the fact that I belong to a family that’s slightly more wealthy than average, which is how I got my ticket into the Reserve Course in the first place. It’s still extremely expensive, but my parents are proud I want to go to such lengths to achieve an education. _

 

_ Oh, I didn’t mean to tell you my entire life story. I just needed an introduction to what comes next. _

 

_ Like I said: Since I’m a member of the Reserve Course, I don’t have any noteworthy talents to speak of. None that are officially recognised by Hope’s Peak, at least. _

 

_ I like to think I’m a pretty good reader, but I guess “Ultimate Reader” isn’t a talent they’d accept. _

 

_ Anyway, you can probably imagine the surprise I felt when I was given an invitation to a school that claimed to be equivalent to Hope’s Peak in terms of fame. _

 

_ On top of that, the school had no price tag attached to it, which instantly made it a more attractive choice for my parents than the expensive Reserve Course. _

 

_ The invitation informed us that the school had recently been built, and I was one of the first students to be selected to participate.  _

 

_ As conflicted as I was, my parents made the decision for me. I was going to drop out of Hope’s Peak Academy’s Reserve Course and instead attend Ms. Heartsworth’s School for Gifted Students. _

 

_ The invitation arrived just in time for my second year of High School. My parents took care of all the details for me while I could focus on other things. You know, video games and stuff. Things a normal teenager should be doing! _

 

_ But that’s enough about the past. And it’s pretty much everything I need to tell you anyway. So, onto the present! _

 

_ \-- _

_ My mother ends up driving me to the school on my first day. Not because I’m late or anything, I’m never late…. Well, I’m never late on the first day at least.  _

 

_ The drive is long, and we pass by Hope’s Peak Academy on the way to Ms. Heartsworth’s. I notice one of my friends from the Reserve Course and give him a wave. He doesn’t give one back though, so he probably doesn’t notice me. _

 

_ As my mother finally approaches the gates to Ms. Heartsworth’s, I instantly notice that it’s a smaller building than Hope’s Peak… which I guess I understand. There only looks to be about three floors as opposed to Hope’s Peak’s four. My mother apparently doesn’t notice it and just comments on how pretty the school looks. _

 

_ It takes a while, but we’re finally here. My mother tries to give me a kiss, but I skillfully evade it while grabbing my bag at the same time! You won’t get me today, mother! _

 

_ Though she looks a bit dejected, she waves me off nonetheless. I watch her car drive away and turn to face the door of my new school. And I notice one thing. _

 

_ It looks completely empty. Like I’m the first person here. It’s not even that early, is it? _ __  
  


_ I check my watch. 7:15am.  _

 

_...Maybe a little early, then. But I’m not going to let that stop me. I’ll get a feel for the layout of the school and I’ll be one step ahead of everyone else when they finally get here! _

 

_ I take a deep breath and fill my steps with nothing but pride as I walk through the doors into the school’s main entrance. Like outside, there’s not a single person in sight. _

 

_ I consider looking for a teacher somewhere when I hear a  _ **_CLUNK_ ** _ from behind me. It looks like the door shut itself. Oh well, not like I was going outside. _

_ I remain pretty nonchalant about the whole situation until I swear I hear a distant “hissssss” from somewhere close. _

 

_...What is that? Where is it coming from? _ _  
_ _ I try to investigate the source, but my legs feel heavy. I can barely move them. It’s only after I notice my inability to move that my eyes begin to feel just as heavy as my legs. In fact, my whole body begins feeling heavy. _

 

_ I finally realise what’s happening after I collapse to the floor. It must be some kind of… weird, maybe even poisonous gas. Why would anyone have that in a school? Can I still call for help? _

 

_ I try asking myself question after question to keep myself awake. It works only for a brief moment before I can’t fight it anymore. My vision starts to blur, then becomes entirely black. _

_ \-- _

 

_ When my vision starts returning to me, I find myself in some sort of bedroom. That’s better than being dead at least! _

 

_ No idea where I actually am, though. I’ll take a look around the place. _

 

[Begin examination]

 

[Examine bed]

 

_ That’s the bed I woke up in. The sheets are boring and white, but it’s pretty comfortable. _

 

[Examine bedside table]

 

_ This table has a lamp on it. It’s fun to play with. _ __  
_ On, off, on, off, on, off… _ _  
_ __...I should probably stop before I blow the bulb.

 

[Examine closet]

 

_ I’ve got a bad feeling about this. But I’ve got to open it sometime, right?  _ _  
_ _ I gently open the door… inside the closet is many pieces of clothing identical to what I’m wearing right now. All the same size, all the same colour. Weird. _

 

[Examine door]

 

_ Well, that’s everything in the room. It’s pretty small actually, much smaller than what I’m used to at home. I can’t stay here forever though: Onward! Let’s see what I find outside! _

 

[Move to Dorm Hall]

 

_ When I leave the room, I immediately find myself in a hallway with tons of doors. Maybe I’m in some sort of apartment complex? Nah… that room was way too small to be an apartment. _

 

_ I better do some more investigating. Detective cap on! _

 

[Examine door]

 

_ I look at the door right in front of me and upon closer inspection realise there’s a chibi drawing of someone on it. A girl with glasses, neat brown hair and clothing that just gives off one of those “no-nonsense” auras. I think there’s a pin or a badge on her jacket. As I lean in to get a closer look… _

_...the door begins to open! _

 

_ I’m frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. But a moment is all that it takes for the door to open and I’m met with a less chibi version of the chibi girl I saw just a moment ago. Well, she’s not chibi at all. The girl is about my height and looks exactly as the chibi drawing did. There’s probably a connection there somewhere but I’m too stunned to think of anything at the moment. _

 

???: Oh. Hello.

 

_ The girl examines me extensively and adjusts her glasses when she’s finished. I’m still confused. _

 

???: [Arms folded] Now, there any particular reason you keep staring at me so?

 

_ Huh. I guess this does look kinda weird. _

 

???: [Disappointed expression] Please speak up. Are you mute? Oh dear. I was told I’d be attending Ms. Heartsworth’s, not Hope’s Dawn.

 

_ Ah! That’s a familiar name! She’s another student of Ms. Heartsworth’s! _

 

Nanashi: Sorry about that. I was just confused as to where I really am, and seeing another person here kinda surprised me.

 

???: [Small smile] So you’re surprised to see other students in a school?

 

Nanashi: Wait, we’re in a school?

 

???: [Frown] Is this  _ not  _ Ms. Heartsworth’s School for Gifted Students? I do remember entering the school.

 

Nanashi: I entered too, but then…

 

_ I suddenly remembered. What the hell was that weird gas about? Maybe this girl knows something. _

 

Nanashi: I think there might’ve been a gas leak… and then I ended up in the room behind me.

 

???: [Eyes widen] Oh, I remember the gas leak. It’s unheard of for a school to have such an error on the first day of term. If you’d like, I will complain to the headmaster for you.

 

Nanashi: Uh… there’s no need for that. I just wanna figure out exactly where in Ms. Heartsworth’s we are, if we’re even there at all.

 

???: [Pondering] Hm… Yes, that might be a good idea. I’ll accompany you.

 

Nanashi: Nice to have you on board. I’m Nanashi Tokuda.

 

???: [Small smile] My name is Naomi Komiya. I’ve been given the title of Ultimate Secretary.

 

**_NAOMI KOMIYA - ULTIMATE SECRETARY_ **

 

_ Whoa… She’s a real Ultimate Student? I was under the assumption only the Reserve Course was able to enter Ms. Heartsworth’s… like if the Reserve Course overflowed with pupils, some would be sent here… or something like that. _

 

Nanashi: Wow. So Naomi, you’re really an Ultimate Student?

 

Naomi: [Frown] Yes? Is it so surprising? 

 

Naomi: [Sigh] We’ve not got time to waste with questions about my talent, Nanashi. We’ll explore the building, like you suggested. Let’s go.

 

_...Questions are for later, I guess. Time to get going. _

 

[Examine other doors]

 

_ The other doors are like Naomi’s. They each display a chibi drawing of a particular person. Even though they’re just pictures, they have a lot of personality to them. _

 

Naomi: [Adjusting glasses] It’s likely the drawings on the doors correlate to the person inside the room. We can see this both from the room you emerged from, and the room I awoke in.

 

Nanashi: That’s the most likely answer. Let’s try seeing if anyone’s home.

 

Naomi: After you.

 

_ I knock on one of the doors next to my own. It belongs to a fancily dressed, silver-haired man. _

_...There’s no answer.  _

 

Naomi: [Pondering] Hm. Perhaps he’s still asleep.

 

Nanashi: Or maybe he woke up already? Whatever it is, I don’t think he’ll be answering anytime soon.

 

Naomi: [Folding arms] Shame. That at least gives us another reason to explore elsewhere in the building. We’ll likely come back here for rest anyway, so we can check if he’s here then.

 

_ Wow, she thinks pretty far ahead. But I do agree with her. Time for more exploring! _

 

_ There’s nothing else we can really see in this hallway, so we descend the stairs lying at the hall’s end. _

 

[Move to Hope Plaza]

 

_ A large open area awaits us with several entrances to other rooms. Naomi draws my attention to a sign in all pink, littered with love hearts that give it a sickeningly sweet appearance - “Welcome to Hope Plaza!” _

 

Naomi: Hope Plaza… This looks to be a hub of sorts.

 

Nanashi: That still doesn’t help in deciding where we are.

 

Naomi: True. I want to keep searching. Please lead the way, Nanashi.

 

[Move to Dining Hall]

 

_ The first room to really catch my attention is the Dining Hall. It has the biggest entrance and it’s really hard to miss because of the sign on top of the door. It reads exactly what you’d expect and is coloured blue with knives and forks dotted around it. I think it’s more tolerable than the sign for Hope Plaza, at least. _

 

_ There’s two people in here. A short boy wearing dungarees, a cowboy hat and chewing a piece of straw accompanied by a taller, red-haired girl wearing a brown, long-sleeved jacket over a yellow shirt. They both approach Naomi and I, the boy the first to speak up. _

 

???: [Friendly smile, waving] Howdy! I take it you’re in the same situation as we is?

 

Naomi: It would be “we are”, but apparently so.

 

Unknown Boy: [Demoralised] Well drat. Here I was thinkin’ you guys would know something.

 

Unknown Girl: [Shrugging] Oh well. It’s not like the others knew anything either. I wasn’t expecting much.

 

Nanashi: There are others? How many people are here?

 

Unknown Girl: I don’t know the numbers, but Daichi and I have met quite a few people other than you guys. 

 

Daichi: [Taking straw out his mouth] We was thinkin’ if we did some investigatin’, someone would find somethin’. But no one ain’t found nuthin’ so far.

 

Naomi: [Annoyed] I… I’m sorry Daichi, where did you go to school?

 

Daichi: Whaddaya mean? Before this I was in Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

Naomi: Not what I meant necessarily, but that’s still relevant. I assume you are the same, Ms?

 

Unknown Girl: [Half smile] Yeah, I went to Hope’s Peak as well. We asked around about that actually, looks like that’s the case for just about everyone here.

 

Naomi: [Adjusting glasses] Interesting. Well then, that makes things a lot simpler with introductions and such. My name is Naomi Komiya, and I’m given the title of Ultimate Secretary.

 

_ Naomi bows. She’s actually really polite. _

 

Daichi:[Hands on hips, looking proud] Name’s Daichi Tsukuda, Ultimate Farmer! Proud to be at yer service!

 

**_DAICHI TSUKUDA - ULTIMATE FARMER_ **

 

Unknown Girl: [Grin] I’m Flavia Tachibana! I’m pretty well known back home, but here they call me the Ultimate Firefighter!

 

**_FLAVIA TACHIBANA - ULTIMATE FIREFIGHTER_ **

 

Nanashi: And I’m Nanashi Tokuda. Pleased to meet you all!

 

Daichi: [Curious] …

 

Flavia: [Waiting] …

 

Nanashi: Did I say something wrong?

 

Daichi: You forgot to mention yer talent, what’s it that you do?

Nanashi: Talent? I don’t have a talent. I’m from the Reserve Course.

 

Naomi: Reserve Course? That would explain why you were so surprised to hear me speak of my own talent.

 

Flavia: [Scratching chin] Why’s a Reserve Course student here? I mean, it’s in the name. “For Gifted Students”. You’d think only people like Ultimates would be allowed in here, you know?

 

Daichi: He’s prol’y foolin’ us. Maybe that’s his talent, Ultimate Jester or sumthin’!

 

Nanashi: I’m not trying to joke. I don’t have a talent whatsoever, I’m just a normal person from the Reserve Course.

 

Daichi: Well okey dokey. I think you’re the only person from the Reserve Course here, though.

 

Flavia: Now that you mention it… Yeah, you are. Everyone else has a talent.

 

_ Great. I guess I’m going to be ‘that guy’. I don’t mind being unique - in fact, I’d embrace that - but being around all these talented people with my boring old self? I hope they don’t see me that way. _

 

Naomi: It’s possible Nanashi’s presence here is a mistake. Perhaps he’ll be sent home as soon as the administration is informed of such a mistake. If you’d like, Nanashi, I’d be happy to do that for yo-

 

Nanashi: N-No thanks, Naomi. If I’m honest, I’m glad I’m able to come here. It’s a lot cheaper for my parents than the Reserve Course, and I might even get a better education if I’m taught alongside the Ultimate Students, you know?

 

Naomi: I do understand. It’s beneficial from a financial point of view. However, graduating from Hope’s Peak may look better in future than graduating from Ms. Heartsworth’s. What if this school does not live up to expectations, for example? Is that a risk you’re willing to take?

 

Nanashi: Yeah. Graduating from the Reserve Course just shows off that you have a lot of money, anyway. This school is good in many ways for me.

 

Daichi: [Thumbs up, winking] I’m happy for you, Nanashi. It don’t matter whether you got a talent or not, you’d still be useful back on the farm!

 

Flavia: [Hands in pockets] I guess it doesn’t matter that much. I still find it kinda weird, though.

 

Nanashi: It’s been nice meeting you both, but we should probably get going. Naomi and I wanted to explore the rest of this place.

 

Naomi: Indeed. Farewell to you both, we’ll likely meet up again later.

 

_ Naomi and I wave goodbye to Daichi and Flavi. We make our way to the back of the Dining Room, passed all the tables and whatnot where another door awaits us. Much smaller than the Dining Room’s door, this door has an orange sign on top of it informing us that this is the door to the kitchen. _

 

[Move to Kitchen]

 

_ Like when we entered the Dining Hall, there’s two people waiting for us in here. Both of them are dressed quite fancily. I’m not sure they notice us enter, since they seem much more focused on investigating the Kitchen. They’re getting a feel for the place, I suppose. I decide to approach one of the two. _

 

[Talk to Unknown Boy]

 

???: [Back turned] Yes, hello. If you could wait just one moment, I’ll be with you shortly.

 

_ The first thing I notice is his English accent. It’s very convincing… But I can tell it’s forced. He looks to be preparing some sort of dish in a pot. I’m not good enough with cooking to know what it is. After some time he turns around to speak to us and I recognise him instantly. He’s the man from the door Naomi and I looked at!  _

 

???: [One hand on heart, large smile] Greetings! I am Tadashi of the renowned Kanno family. I’m definitely sure you’ve heard of us, we’re rather famous. In any case, I am the Ultimate Butler.

 

**_TADASHI KANNO - ULTIMATE BUTLER_ **

 

_ I have heard of him, actually. Not of him specifically. His family is rather well-known in their occupation. I heard that Josuke Kanno even serves the Togami family.  _

 

Tadashi: I was just preparing a dish for us to dine on later. Would you like to have a taste test?

 

Nanashi: No thanks, we’re pretty busy right now. Say, just wondering… are you the son of Josuke Kanno?

 

Tadashi: [Even bigger smile] Oh ho ho! That I am! I’m glad someone recognises my family, even if you only know my father.

 

Naomi: I, too, know of the Kanno family. Their loyalty to their employers has always been an example I hope to achieve for myself one day…

 

Tadashi: [Neutral] You flatter me, but I don’t even know your names. Might I be told them?

Nanashi: Oh. I’m Nanashi Tokuda, and this is Naomi Komiya. She’s the Ultimate Secretary, and I’m-

 

Naomi: [Soft smile] Completely talentless. Formerly part of the Reserve Course, now attending the same school as the Ultimate Students. It’s quite a mystery.

 

Nanashi: Y-Yeah, that.

 

Tadashi: Good heavens. I was under the assumption that everyone here had come from the Main Course.

 

Nanashi: Could you stop bringing that up? It makes me feel weird…

 

Tadashi: Apologies. That was not my intention. 

 

Naomi: [Tilts head, smiling] I still find it interesting, though.

 

Tadashi: What is it that you two are investigating, may I ask?

 

Naomi: Many things. Where exactly we are, what the purpose is for us being here, et cetera.

 

Tadashi: Where we are? I assure you, we are currently within Ms. Heartsworth’s School for Gifted Students. Saori and I investigated the moment we awoke.

 

Nanashi: Saori?

 

Tadashi: That would be my twin sister. She is the one tending to the dishes over there. 

 

Naomi: Hm. We have confirmation on where we are, but not about that gas leak…

 

Tadashi: [Shocked] Good heavens! No one else mentioned such a thing!

 

Nanashi: So you didn’t experience it?

 

Tadashi: [Frowning] Sorry, you misunderstood. Saori and I were also victims of this gas leak when we arrived at the school. One moment we were awake, and the next we awoke in our rooms. It was very perplexing, even now.

 

Nanashi: But you said-

 

Tadashi: No one else mentioned it. I believe they’re too afraid to discuss it. I understand, of course.

 

Naomi: Thank you for the information, Tadashi. I would recommend you return to your cooking now.

 

Tadashi: I was thinking the same thing. Do try to enjoy yourselves in your investigation, by the by! I’m sure we’ll get all the information we need later.

 

_ Naomi and I leave Tadashi to his own devices and approach the other person in the room. She’s a girl standing at roughly the same height as Tadashi, wearing traditional maid clothing. Her silver hair has a tint of light blue in it and is tied into a ponytail. _

 

Nanashi: Excuse me?

 

???: Greetings. How can I assist you?

 

Nanashi: You’re Saori, right? Saori Kanno?

 

Saori: [Warm smile] So you heard of me from my brother? I’ll introduce myself formally anyway. My name is Saori Kanno, and I’m the Ultimate Maid.

 

**_SAORI KANNO - ULTIMATE MAID_ **

 

_ She doesn’t force an accent unlike her brother, and she seems more genuine in general. Her voice is soft and soothing, and she’s honestly kinda cute… Damn it, I can’t let that distract me! _

 

Nanashi: I’m Nanashi Tokuda, from the Reserve Course.

 

Naomi: And I’m Naomi Komiya. Ultimate Secretary, at your service.

 

Saori: Is there something you needed from me in particular? 

 

Nanashi: Not really, Tadashi told us most of the things we needed to know. I just wanted to introduce myself.

 

Saori: [Frown] Ah… Well, okay. I’ll get back to my dishes. Please feel free to speak to me at any time. I-If you feel so inclined to.

 

_ Saori bows to us and returns to our work. Naomi looks lost in thought and taps me on the shoulder. _

 

Naomi: Based on what Tadashi told us, it is safe to assume we’re in Ms. Hearsworth’s. It’s also likely everyone experienced that gas leak and awoke in their rooms.

 

Nanashi: Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.

 

Naomi: We don’t have enough information yet though. We need to investigate more. Can I count on you to help me, Nanashi?

 

Nanashi: Of course! We need to introduce ourselves to the others anyway.

 

Naomi: [Approving smile] Thank you, Nanashi. Let us be off.

 

[Move to Hope Plaza]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends the first part of the Prologue! If my math is right, that means we've met 6/17 main characters!
> 
> Expect to meet a lot more in the next part. They're all my babies, so I work hard to make sure they're introduced well~
> 
> Come back next time for more, you hear?


	2. Prologue: Heartsworth's Hope, and Daisy's Despair (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from where was left off in the last chapter, Nanashi meets the rest of the students and generally has a fun time... probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Prologue! 
> 
> It's not as long as the other chapters will be, so bare with me on that front. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

_ When we re-enter Hope Plaza, Naomi and I are approached by a girl wearing the uniform of Hope’s Peak Academy. Her hair is black and is styled into an extremely long ponytail with a pink ribbon, which is the only bright colour she’s wearing. She stands just a little taller than me. In her right hand she’s holding a folded up piece of paper, but I can’t tell what it is from a glance alone. _

 

Naomi: Can we help you?

 

Unknown Girl: Maybe so. But it’s more likely I will be the one helping you!

 

Naomi: [Confused] Eh?

 

Unknown Girl: An expected response! But fear not, for it is a natural one!

 

Nanashi: Uh…

 

Unknown Girl: [One arm on hip, other outstretched, looking confident] Tremble evildoers! For the power of Justice Heart has been so graciously granted to me so that I, Momoe Akemasa, can protect the peace and prosperity we know today as the Ultimate Magical Girl!

 

**_MOMOE AKEMASA - ULTIMATE MAGICAL GIRL(?)_ **

 

Nanashi: Hold on, Magical Girl? As in… like, the anime genre?

 

Momoe: The very same! I take much pride in defending justice from those who would dare to think of doing evil! It is because of my crew and I that-

 

Naomi: [Massaging head, annoyed] Please stop. This is already so much to take in. Can you do this from the top?

 

Momoe: Certainly! I am the leader of a troop of Magical Girls known as the World Hearts, and it is our duty to protect citizens such as yourselves from the world of crime and injustice. 

 

Nanashi: I see.

 

Momoe: It is using the Magical Mirror I keep alongside me that- Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! Please forgive my intrusion, I completely forgot the reason I approached you in the first place! 

 

Nanashi: Huh? What was the reason?

 

Momoe: [Angry] Curse my idiocy… I let my own pride in my abilities get the better of me, and that caused me to-

 

Naomi: [Steel-eyed gaze] What. Was. The. Reason?

 

Momoe: Oh yes! Well you two looked lost, so I decided to provide you with this map!

 

_ Momoe hands the folded piece of paper to us. I open it to check and as she said, it is a map of Ms. Heartsworth’s. It doesn’t take long for me to find Hope Plaza since it’s one of the biggest areas on said map.  _

 

Naomi: We appreciate the sentiment. 

 

Momoe: Of course! You two looked like lost puppies trying to find their way home, all lost in Hope Plaza… I couldn’t help myself; I had to donate my map to you two citizens in need!

 

Nanashi: Thanks, Momoe. I’m Nanashi Tokuda by the way, this is Naomi Komiya.

 

Naomi: The Ultimate Secretary alongside a talentless individual. It is nice to meet you.

 

Momoe: Being introduced was another reason I approached you both! Why, you’re such nice people! Please meet up with me again later; I would be glad to tell you more about my occupation since I can sense you’re both  _ dying  _ to know more about it! Farewell!

 

_ Momoe enters the Dining Hall, as I hear a deep sigh coming from within. I guess Daichi and Flavia already met her… _

 

Naomi: Nanashi…

 

Nanashi: Yeah?

 

_ For the first time, it looks like Naomi is genuinely confused.  _

 

Naomi: Do you think she was telling the truth about her talent?

 

Nanashi: I’m not sure. She was pretty eccentric about it either way.

 

Naomi: [Small smile] I thought you’d say that. I’d have to agree.

 

_ We take a closer look at the map to decide our next destination. There’s still a lot of places we need to search. I end up taking a while just looking over all the rooms, causing Naomi to decide for me. We’re going to pay a visit to the Library next. _

 

[Move to Library]

 

_ The sign on top of the Library door is red and features different sized books. Honestly, I probably should have expected something simple like that. When Naomi and I enter, we immediately notice the shelves upon shelves of books that are in here. There’s so many that are crammed so close together that we need to walk single file between the bookcases. It’s pretty uncomfortable. _

 

Naomi: [Annoyed] This is one of the worst libraries I’ve ever seen. I’ll certainly make a complaint to the headmaster the moment I’m able to, perhaps we can get some of these shelves placed in separate room-

 

Nanashi: There’s really no need. Why do you keep insisting on telling the headmaster things, anyway?

 

Naomi: That’s my duty as a secretary, Nanashi. I don’t expect a talentless student like you to understand this, but I need to remain loyal and logical at all times. Anything I deem an error needs to be reported to the higher ups.

 

Nanashi: Is that really-

 

Naomi: No time, Nanashi. I think I hear someone.

 

_ Just as she said, there’s definitely someone at the other side of this bookcase. From the voice I can tell it’s a man humming a tune to himself. I can’t see him, so I instead call out to him. _

 

Nanashi: Hey! Can you hear me?

 

Unknown Man: Yes, just fine. Hold on. Meet me outside of the library, it’s awfully cramped in here.

 

Naomi: My thoughts exactly. Follow me, Nanashi.

 

[Move to Hope Plaza]

 

_ When we leave, I can finally see what he looks like. He’s a dark-skinned, pretty skinny man wearing mostly a nice shade of green. His hair is almost the same colour as his clothes. He’s cleaning his hat as Naomi and I approach him. _

 

Unknown Man: Hello. Let’s get the introductions over and done with, shall we? My name is Haitaka Edano. I have a history of being interested in… well, history.

 

**_HAITAKA EDANO - ULTIMATE HISTORIAN_ **

 

Nanashi: You’re a historian? 

 

Haitaka: That’s what I said.

 

Nanashi: That’s cool. I’ve never really been interested in it myself. I used to always fall asleep whenever we learned about it.

 

Haitaka: [Offended] ...I suppose I understand. Elementary school history isn’t known for being in-depth. What did you learn about, if I may ask?

Nanashi: Uh…

 

_ I don’t want to offend him any more than I already have. Let’s see, what would they learn about in history… _

 

Nanashi: Oh you know, normal stuff. We learned about the economy and all that. Uh, and how the economy has changed!

 

Haitaka: [Folding arms] I see. That might be more akin to a social studies class than a history class.

 

_ I ended up looking like an idiot anyway. Damn it! _

 

Haitaka: [Sigh] Well, I don’t mean to keep you. If you wish for a REAL history lesson, don’t be afraid to ask me for one. Farewell, erm…

 

Nanashi: Nanashi Tokuda. Reserve Course Student.

 

Haitaka: Well, farewell Nanashi. I’ll be going back to the library.

 

_ Haitaka places his hat back on his head and walks passed us both. It just then occurs to me that he never even asked Naomi’s name. She doesn’t seem to mind. _

 

Naomi: What an interesting man. History was always a secondary interest of mine.

 

Nanashi: Seriously? I can’t even comprehend why people would like it.

 

Naomi: It’s an acquired taste. You either love it or you hate it. There’s no inbetwe-

 

_ Naomi is interrupted by a scream coming from behind us. We know the voice, having just heard it a few moments prior. Haitaka! _

 

[Move to library]

 

_ The source of Haitaka’s scream is immediately apparent when we enter. There’s someone else standing here that none of us noticed until now. A small girl clad in full-on winter clothing. Boots, heavy jacket and everything. I can barely see her face behind all that. But I do see a small grin develop on her face. _

 

Unknown Girl: ...Funny.

 

_ She looks really out-of-it. Like she’s not entirely in the same world we’re in. _

 

Haitaka: How long have you been here? I can’t believe I didn’t notice you.

 

Unknown Girl: …

 

Naomi: Hello? Are you there, girl?

 

Unknown Girl: ...Airi… Furuya… Ultimate… Lucky Student…

 

**_AIRI FURUYA - ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT_ **

 

Naomi: [Devilish grin] Did you hear that Nanashi? She’s almost as talentless as you.

 

Nanashi: Shut up…

 

Naomi: I kid, I kid. At least luck can be considered a talent.

 

Nanashi: What’s your deal?!

 

Naomi: [Chuckle] I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.

 

Airi: Nice to… meet you…

 

Haitaka: [Nervous] Sorry for screaming. I… thought you were a ghost. 

 

Airi: [Tilting head] ...Boo.

 

_ I bring the map out of my pocket and have another look over it. Naomi glances at the map as well, but she probably wants me to decide where we’re going this time. _

 

Nanashi: Hey Naomi, I was thinking of investigating the Infirmary next. Let’s go!

 

Naomi: Why? You aren’t at all injured, are you?

 

Nanashi: N-No, I just thought we should take a look in there next.

 

Naomi: If it isn’t an emergency, I’m not going. Let’s look somewhere else.

 

Nanashi: Huh? Why not?

 

Naomi: [Steel-eyed glare] Let’s investigate somewhere else, Tokuda.

 

_ The way she said my last name shoots chills up my spine. I guess if she doesn’t want to go, we’ll look elsewhere. _

 

Nanashi: Uh, alright then. Other than the Infirmary, the only other places in Hope Plaza are the School Store, Laundry Room and a corridor to the main school.

 

Naomi: The School Store, then. Come now.

 

_ As Naomi and I leave, I could swear I hear Airi say goodbye to us. When I turn around again, she and Haitaka have both returned to the labyrinth that is the Library. Guess we’ll see them again later… _

 

[Move to School Store]

 

_ The School Store has almost everything I can imagine on display. There’s no clerk here either, so I guess it’s all free… Or is it? Oh man, I don’t want to be called a thief on my first day. That’d be terrible! _

 

_ Uh, anyway. There’s only one person in the School Store - a pale boy with short, black hair wearing a black hoodie. It has a brand design I’ve never seen before and the boy himself looks bored.  _

 

Unknown Boy: There’s nothing that’ll help you in here, I’ve already checked every nook and cranny. 

 

Naomi: How kind, you saved us the trouble.

 

Unknown Boy: ...You’re welcome.

 

Nanashi: Nanashi Tokuda and Naomi Komiya, Reserve Course Student and Ultimate Secretary respectively. What’s your name?

 

Unknown Boy: ...Akiyuki Matsunaga. What’s it to you?

 

Naomi: You didn’t specify a talent. Would I be correct in assuming you’re also from the Reserve Course?

 

Akiyuki [Sigh, disappointed look] I couldn’t cope with the dishonour of being in the Reserve Course. I have a talent… You just wouldn’t believe me if I told you it.

 

Nanashi: You haven’t met Momoe? If someone can be an “Ultimate Magical Girl”, I think anything is possible at this point.

 

Akiyuki: [Smirk] That’s true. Fine then, I’ll tell you. Try and keep your disbelief at a minimum.  My talent is… Demon.

 

**_AKIYUKI MATSUNAGA - ULTIMATE DEMON_ **

 

_ Oh crap. He doesn’t mean like… LITERAL demon, does he? Maybe he’s just done some bad stuff in life… Yeah, Hope’s Peak accepts criminals sometimes, right? That’s got to be it. T-There’s no way he’s REALLY a… _

 

Naomi: Oh. Demon… You could have at least made it more believable. I don’t care if you’d rather not share your talent. Just make a better lie next time.

 

Akiyuki: [Annoyed] Like I said… you don’t believe it.

 

Naomi: Of course I don’t. I only believe in logic. There’s logically zero way for demons to exist in today’s society. Especially when-

 

Akiyuki: Stop. You’ve made yourself clear. Whether you believe or not is up to you… 

 

Naomi: Oh? Did I offend you?

 

Akiyuki: ...Think about what I said before you ask me that again.

 

Nanashi: Uh, maybe we should leave him be for now, Naomi.

 

Naomi: Fine. Goodbye.

 

Akiyuki: Tch, I didn’t need you two slowing me down anyway. I work better alone.

 

_ I quickly get myself and Naomi out of there before we anger Akiyuki any further. I have no idea what his limits are, but I’m a little afraid Naomi would hit that limit without even trying.  While we initially intend on investigating the Laundry Room after that, Naomi confirms there’s nobody in there. That leaves the corridor to the main school as the only remaining place for us to go. So, we do. _

 

[Move to School Hall]

 

Naomi: [Angry] Yet another thing the school hasn’t done right. The lights are off, we can’t even see the map! Nanashi, surely at this point you agree with me? We must report this to the headmaster at once.

 

Nanashi: I mean sure, if we can find him.

 

Naomi: It’s likely a woman, if you recall the name of the school. But yes, as soon as we find her I will list every complaint so far. Which includes but is not limited to: The gas leak, the lights, the labyrinth library, the messy School Store, the-

 

Nanashi: Naomi… I want to make this as nice as possible. But could you shut up?

 

Naomi: [Sigh] You’re right. I keep bringing it up, but that does get annoying, doesn’t it? I’ll make a mental note of the errors instead.

 

Naomi: [Bows] Please forgive me, Nanashi.

 

Nanashi: Uh… I forgive you, I guess. Come on, there’s still a lot of places we need to look.

 

_ I attempt to take another look at the map, but it’s no use. It’s so dark in this hallway, I probably wouldn’t be able to see Naomi if she wasn’t standing so close to me. After a while of walking, we finally notice a door with a faint light coming from behind it. If we go in there, we’ll surely be able to read the map!  _

 

[Move to Classroom 1-A]

 

_ It’s when we arrive in the room that we find two men trying to pull some metal covers off the windows. They don’t look very successful, and it also looks like they’ve been trying this forever. I open my mouth to offer my help to them, but that’s when I hear it again, that same sound… _

 

_ Hissss… _

 

Nanashi: Naomi, the gas!

 

Naomi: Again? Quickly, out of the classroom! We must inform the oth-

 

Unknown Boy 1: Whoa, whoa! Chill out! There’s no gas leak here, I promise.

 

_ The guy turns around and I get a better look at him. He’s wearing a straw hat, a green scarf and a blue kimono. Wait… That’s not a scarf, that’s a…! _

 

Unknown Boy 1: [Eyes closed, shrugging] Yeah, most of the others were like that too.

 

Naomi: What are you talking about? Please explain, has the gas already gotten to your head?!

 

Unknown Boy 1: [Arms outstretched like “Whoa”] Slow down a little, let me explain. I’m Orochi Shinkai, and this here’s my pet snake, Monty.

 

**_OROCHI SHINKAI - ULTIMATE HERPETOLOGIST_ **

 

_ Just like I thought. That thing around his neck wasn’t a scarf at all - it was a snake! Man, maybe I need glasses… _

 

Orochi: I’m the Ultimate Herpetologist… I know it’s a mouthful. So let’s just keep it simple and say I study snakes and stuff, yeah?

 

Monty:  _ Hissssss _

 

Orochi: [Petting Monty nervously] Eh heh… When I came in here I heard some hissing before I got knocked out. I thought Monty saw a mouse or something, you know?

 

Orochi: [Eyes closed, sigh] Yeah, then I woke up here… you know the rest.

 

Unknown Boy 2: You’ve told that story literally fourteen times. No really, I counted.

 

Naomi: And you would be?

 

_ The other man approaches. He’s got pretty simple brown hair and is just wearing everyday clothing. He’s got a large bow on his back and a quiver on the side of his leg. He probably notices me eyeing it. _

 

Unknown Boy 2: [Opens quiver] Don’t worry, it’s empty. I just use it as a bag.

 

Orochi: [Shrugging] Coulda fooled me. Why would you have a bow but no arrows?

 

Unknown Boy 2: [Pointing] Hey, hey, hey! I don’t need arrows! I’ll just use a pencil or something.

 

Nanashi: You’re not going to shoot us, right?

 

_ I asked that question half as a joke, and half because his pencil comment left me just a little worried. _

 

Unknown Boy 2: What? Nah. I mean, I don’t plan to. Not anytime soon at least.

 

Orochi: [Shielding Monty] Take it back, Hiro!

 

Unknown Boy 2: [Shrugging] Kidding, kidding. I’m Takuhiro Nakama, anyways.

 

Takuhiro: [Finger gun, one eye closed] Ultimate Deadeye.

 

**_TAKUHIRO NAKAMA - ULTIMATE DEADEYE_ **

 

Naomi: That’s strange, both of your eyes look perfectly functional to me. 

 

Orochi: …

 

Takuhiro: …

 

Nanashi: W-...Was that meant to be funny?

 

Naomi: [Arms folded, annoyed] I suppose you three can’t comprehend a good joke when you hear one.

 

Takuhiro: Your girlfriend’s terrible jokes aside, what brings you guys here?

 

Naomi: [Even more annoyed] I’m not his girlfriend. We only came in here to get a better look at our map. In case you haven’t noticed, it’s pitch black outside this classroom.

 

Orochi: We noticed alright. After trying to get these windows open we were gonna go look for a light switch for those halls. Some others went ahead to look for some too, doesn’t look like they’ve found anything yet.

 

Takuhiro: Don’t you find it kinda weird? It looks like only the classrooms here even have windows, and they’re all blocked up. I don’t think we’ll be getting much vitamin D in this school, that’s for sure.

 

_ Now that he mentions it… I haven’t seen any windows near here either. That’s why the hallways were so dark, it makes sense. I’d assumed it was because of the time, but according to my watch it’s only 10am. _

 

Nanashi: I never really payed it much mind. 

 

Naomi: [Disappointed] Honestly, I didn’t either. But this makes this school’s mystery even greater. A sudden gas leak, we all wake up in our rooms, the windows are sealed… I still don’t know what it could mean.

 

Orochi: [Petting Monty] You know, in some cultures people say snakes have mystic powers. Let’s ask Monty what he thinks of the situation. He’s bound to know something! 

 

Nanashi: Is that even true?

 

Naomi: [Whispering] Probably not. But let’s humour him.

 

Orochi: Come on, Monty! What’s the secret of the school?!

 

Monty:  _ Hissssssss _

 

Orochi: [Scratching chin] Uh huh, I see… Monty says… silver mice grow up to become green devils.

 

Takuhiro: There’s no way you can talk to snakes, dude. What does a vague hint like that even mean?

 

Orochi: You can’t rush perfection Hiro! Give it time, Monty says everything will make sense soon enough.

 

Takuhiro: [Rubbing forehead] You’re crazy…

 

_ I let those two argue amongst themselves whilst Naomi and I take a look at the map, like we had originally intended to do. A quick glance at the door shows that we’re in Classroom 1-A. Naomi informs me with great pride that means we’re in the first classroom on the first floor… It would have taken an absolute genius to figure that out. _

 

Naomi: It looks like there’s not much else on this floor. There’s one more classroom, a gym, and stairs to the next floor.

 

Takuhiro: Oh, we tried the stairs. They’re completely blocked.

 

Nanashi: That eliminates the stairs, then. Hey Naomi, where’s the entrance on this map?

 

Naomi: [Adjusting glasses] Good question. I don’t see it either. 

 

Orochi: [Neutral] We checked. It’s nowhere to be found. Not on this floor.

 

Naomi: That means…

 

Nanashi: We must be underground!

 

Naomi: ...Eh?

 

Nanashi: Think about it. There’s no windows, the only stairs go up and it’s completely dark in the corridor even though it’s only 10am.

 

Naomi: [Surprised] That’s a… surprisingly solid theory, Nanashi. You might be right.

 

Nanashi: At the very least, we know that the dorms are above ground, considering we had to descend some stairs to get into Hope Plaza.

 

Takuhiro: I don’t mean to rain on your parade or anything, but take a look at these, Einstein.

 

_ Takuhiro knocks on the metal window… things, making a loud clanging noise as he does so. _

 

Naomi: They might be red herrings. You guys can’t even open them, can you? It’s possible they’re just there to throw you off.

 

Takuhiro: ...Whatever, man. I’m going back to the Dining Hall. See you guys later.

 

_ He leaves the room quickly. While Takuhiro seemed sceptical to the theory, I think Orochi embraced it. He was nodding all throughout my explanation. _

 

Orochi: Yeah, yeah, that makes sense! You gotta be the Ultimate Detective, right? No one else could make a theory like that.

 

Nanashi: No… I’m Nanashi Tokuda, from the Reserve Course. 

 

Orochi: [Shocked, Monty is shocked too] RESERVE COURSE?!

 

Naomi: Naomi Komiya, Ultimate Secretary. Pleased to meet you.

 

Orochi: Yeah, hi Naomi. But this guy’s from the Reserve Course! How come nobody’s brought that up yet?!

 

Nanashi: They have. Trust me.

 

Orochi: [Shrugging] Whatever. You guys mind if I stick with you for a while? In case you haven’t noticed my only other friend decided to abandon me.

 

Nanashi: What about Monty?

 

Orochi: [Eyes closed] That’s a purely business-based relationship, Tokuda. Monty is my colleague before he is my friend.

 

Naomi: Is that so? Well Orochi, you and Monty are free to accompany us. Actually… If isn’t too much trouble, could you guide us to the gym? It’s awfully difficult to see where we’re going out there.

 

Orochi: [Salute] Sure thing. There’s some other guys in the gym, they’ll be glad to meet you both. Let’s go!

 

[Move to School Hall]

 

_ With Orochi and Naomi by my side, we make our way through the School Hall. While Orochi is guiding us to the Gym, I just can’t shake the feeling of being watched by something… Probably just my imagination, though. _

 

[Move to Gym Entrance]

 

_ The door to the Gym is different from the others in the hallway in that while the rest are small single doors, the Gym has two large double doors awaiting us. Orochi pushes them open without a second thought which introduces us to the two girls standing inside. _

 

[Move to Gym]

 

_ One is a white-haired girl with dark skin wearing a red scarf… and I make sure it’s a scarf this time so I don’t get any more reptile-styled surprises. On her wrist sits a watch that puts mine to shame. It looks so much more fancy and expensive, I’m actually kind of jealous. Her hair is braided and falls over her right shoulder. She looks nice enough, but the girl at the other side of the Gym quickly grabs my attention. _

 

_ The other girl has purple hair and is wearing a very elaborate outfit with tons of colours I can’t even begin to explain. I can tell, at least, that she’s wearing a cape of some sort and looks very proud for some reason or another. Her hair also falls over her shoulders, but it looks a lot more natural than the other girl’s. The first girl I talked about comes up to us first with a concerned expression on her face. _

 

Unknown Girl 1: Hey Orochi. Who’re these guys?

 

Orochi: Woke up after everyone else. Monty thinks they must be heavy sleepers, he’s probably right.

 

Unknown Girl 1: [Half-smile] Heh, I don’t think that’s how it works. I’m not really experienced with toxic gas though…

 

Naomi: [Pondering] Yet another who experienced the gas as we did…

 

Nanashi: Didn’t we already establish that it happened to everyone?

 

Naomi: [Cleaning glasses, embarrassed] I just had to state the obvious. I doubted you’d have figured that out on your own.

 

_ Wow. She’s real confident in me. _

 

Unknown Girl 1: We better get our introductions out of the way, then. I’m Eiko Moto, but call me Eiko. I’m the Ultimate Horologist!

 

**_EIKO MOTO - ULTIMATE HOROLOGIST_ **

 

Naomi: [Pondering] Horology?

 

Eiko: [Scratching head] It’s the study of time. Yeah… not really a common word.

 

_ Study of time, huh? That would probably explain the fancy watch. _

 

Eiko: [Grinning] I like to think I’m pretty good at my job. Why else would I be an Ultimate?

 

Nanashi: Hey Eiko, you’ve got a pretty nice watch. Is it custom-made?

 

Eiko: [Hiding arm, nervous] You could say that.

 

Orochi: I never noticed that before. Lemme take a closer look!

 

Eiko: [Surprised] W-Whoa! Personal space, Orochi! Personal space!

 

_ Those two end up fighting over the watch, which attracts the attention of the purple haired girl. She struts over to us with a walk that I can only describe as prideful. _

 

Unknown Girl 2: [Pointing angrily] You imbeciles are disturbing my investigation! I would be able to solve this school’s mysteries single-handedly if it weren’t for people like you, shouting and screaming all the time! You need to stop your meddling at once!

 

Eiko: [Physically pained] This is Luciana Utsumi, the Ultimate Prodigy. She’s been intently following me all day.

 

**_LUCIANA UTSUMI - ULTIMATE PRODIGY_ **

 

Luciana: [Stunned, hand over mouth] Imagine the audacity! You didn’t even give me the satisfaction of introducing myself to them!

 

Eiko: [Sigh] I was just being nice, but okay.

 

_ Eiko looks at me as if asking me to save her from this creature we had just unleashed. I feel sympathetic toward her cause. _

 

Luciana: [Hands on hips triumphantly] Now then: I am Luciana Utsumi, as you heard. I am the Ultimate Prodigy! But if such a word is too difficult for you, I insist that you call me the Ultimate Ultimate Student! That’s right - as a prodigy I therefore have every conceivable Ultimate talent! It’s simple, really.

 

Naomi: [Cleaning glasses] Good for you, Luciana. You’ve already proven to me that you have the Ultimate Ego, so excellent work on that front.

 

Luciana: [Proud] Thank you! Finally someone recognises my talent for what it is!

 

Orochi: [Shielding Monty] Hey… you’re not like, the Ultimate Snake Eater are you? You keep away from Monty, you hear?!

 

Eiko: [Sympathetic look] Don’t worry yourself too much Orochi. I feel like she’s all bark and no bite…

 

Luciana: [Smirk] I have a bark loud enough to burst the ear drums of a thousand men! My bite is not even relevant when that is the case!

 

Eiko: [Arms folded, disappointed] ...All bark and no bite.

 

_ If my count is right, that means we’ve met 12 other students so far. Including myself and Naomi, that’s 14. But… _

 

Nanashi: Naomi, how many students are in the average class in Hope’s Peak?

 

Naomi: It varies, obviously. But the number tends to be something close to 16, I believe.

 

Nanashi: So that means we’ve still got two people left to meet, right?

 

Naomi: Mhm. That would make sense. Let us check Classroom 1-B. Surely there’s someone in there.

 

Orochi: [Shrugging] Nope. We investigated there earlier, it’s exactly the same as 1-A. The walls are just different colours.

 

Nanashi: So the only other place to go would be the Infirmary…

 

Naomi: [Adjusting glasses] Then I believe this is where we part ways. We’ll meet up later and discuss what we investigated, goodbye.

 

_ With that, Naomi quickly leaves the Gym. I have no idea what she’s got against the Infirmary. _

 

Nanashi: What about you, Orochi?

 

Orochi: [Smile, Monty smiles too] Yeah, I’ll come. Can’t leave you all alone, eh?

 

Monty:  _ Hisssss… _

 

Orochi: [In awe] Whoa, Monty likes you! He says he’ll follow you anywhere long as he’s around my neck.

 

_...I don’t think Monty has much choice on where he’s going if he’s around your neck, Orochi. _

 

Nanashi: At least I have someone to rely on. 

 

Orochi: [Salute, Monty is standing straight] Lead the way, little buddy!

 

[Move to Infirmary]

 

_ The school is eerily quiet when Orochi and I walk through it. I guess I didn’t notice it at the time, but Naomi’s comments about speaking to the headmaster whenever she found her really put me at ease.  _

 

_ The Infirmary looks just as I expected it to… it’s an infirmary. There’s a single bed in here with blue sheets, and there’s tons of cupboards where people could put medicine and other medical supplies of all kinds. Furthermore, there’s two people in here. One of them is a rather tall girl with the longest blonde hair I’ve ever seen. She’s raiding the cupboards and is wearing some sort of pink dress. I’ve never seen anything of its kind before. _

 

_ The other “resident” of the Infirmary is a boy wearing a diamond necklace. And a diamond ring, and… he’s wearing gems all over, really. He’s wearing some sort of striped, purple tuxedo and his black hair is neatly combed. He also has a goatee. He’s pretty cool looking if I try to ignore the gems all over. _

 

_ The face of the boy instantly brightens up when he notices me. I guess the infirmary life must be boring… _

 

Unknown Boy: [Waving] Hey, Orochi! Did you finish with the windows? Able to get them open?

 

_...Oh, he was excited about Orochi. My poor, poor self-esteem. _

 

Orochi: Nah, they wouldn’t open for anyone. Pulled hard as I could but nothing happened. Win some you lose some I guess.

 

Unknown Boy: [One hand on hip] That’s a problem. Who’s your buddy?

 

Nanashi: I’m Nanashi Tokuda, and I’m from the Reserve Course. Please don’t make a big deal of it…

 

Unknown Boy: Cool, Reserve Course. I got a few friends in there. You ever met a Mr. Ide?

 

Nanashi: I don’t think there’s anyone with that name in the Reserve Course.

 

Unknown Boy: [Facepalm] Damn, you’re right. I was confusing it for Hope’s Dawn.

 

_...Why the hell does everybody do that? _

 

Unknown Boy: [Showing off necklace] Anyway! Name’s Yuki Haruta, Ultimate Lapidary!

 

**_YUKI HARUTA - ULTIMATE LAPIDARY_ **

 

Nanashi: Lapi-what? Do you milk cows or something?

 

Yuki: [Confused] Are you serious? Lapidaries deal with gems and stuff, you really don’t know?

 

Nanashi: I’ve never heard of it before myself. Never heard of a horologist or a herpetologist, either…

 

Orochi: [Frown, Monty frowns too] Uncalled for, man.

 

Nanashi: I didn’t mean for it to be offensive, I just-

 

Yuki: [Winking] Hey, it’s alright. Say, Nanashi, you-

 

Nanashi: Oh, who’s the girl? Is she another Ultimate? Hey!

 

_ The girl previously raiding the cupboards is hit on the head by a bottle of pills which makes her stumble and almost fall. I can’t help but feel somewhat guilty for that. _

 

Yuki: Yumine! Are you alright?

 

Unknown Girl: ...I’m fine. I couldn’t find what I was looking for.

 

Yuki [Hand on hip] Well, that’s yet another problem added to the pile. Can you sleep without them?

 

Unknown Girl: I’ll try my best. No promises.

 

_ The girl turns around and from the first look I take at her face… I can’t help but be taken slightly aback. She’s extremely pale - even more so than Akiyuki - and she just looks… fatigued. Like she’s not slept in years. _

 

Unknown Girl: Hi. I’m Yumine Oishi. I used to be the Ultimate Weaver, but…

 

Yumine: [Rubs eyes] I don’t really have time for that anymore.

 

**_YUMINE OISHI - ULTIMATE WEAVER_ **

 

Nanashi: I know what a weaver does at least. I’m not an idiot, contrary to what Yuki and Orochi would think.

 

Yumine: [Thinking] Oh? What do you think I do, then?

 

Nanashi: I’ve never seen that dress on the market. You made it yourself, didn’t you?

 

Yumine: [Wholesome smile] Aw, you’re the first person to notice. That’s right - I make clothes and other things! Do you like it?

 

Nanashi: ...Uh, sure. I’m not a dress critic, so I mean…

 

Yuki: [Smile] It’s pretty great. I’ve been at her to make something for me all morning, but she keeps saying no.

 

Yumine: [Pout] Despite what you may think, I can’t just pull gemstones out of thin air to make you the world’s most expensive tuxedo.

 

Orochi: ...Can you do one with snakes?

 

Yuki: [Shocked] Isn’t that animal abuse?!

 

Orochi: [Screaming] IT IS?!

 

_ Monty hisses right in Orochi’s ear. Guess he didn’t like that idea either. Yumine and I share a laugh at Orochi and Yuki’s shenanigans when another sound fills our ears. Something I could swear I’ve heard before… _

 

Ding dong dong ding.

 

_ Sounds like some sort of PA. We must finally be getting some information! That, or someone found the microphone and is playing some sort of practical joke… Nah, there’s no way. _

 

Unknown Voice: IS THIS THING ON?! Oh, it is. Um… I would like everyone to please make their way to the Gym for a special announcement! First one here gets freebies! I even turned on the lights so you won’t get lost, go go go!

 

_ That voice doesn’t sound like anyone here, so it MUST be the headmaster after all. Orochi, Yuki, Yumine and I share a silent nod before we make our way to the Gym. _

 

[Move to Gym Entrance]

 

_ Somewhat expectedly, Tadashi and Saori are the first to arrive at the Gym. The two are bickering over who technically got there first and who deserves the prize for it. They quickly change their attitudes when the rest of us approach, bowing and opening the door into the Gym for us all. _

 

[Move to Gym]

 

_ The Gym is… empty, other than the sixteen of us standing there, waiting for any sort of official announcement to be made. The only difference from earlier is some sort of podium that has been set up, so we’re at least certain someone’s going to come… any second now. _

 

_...Any second now. _

 

Akiyuki: Tch. Whoever found the microphone should fess up right now. You’re wasting everyone’s damn time! We could be investigating, but you’re subjecting us to this stupid diversion!

 

Nanashi: The voice didn’t sound like anyone here, though. It must have been the headmaster, right?

 

Akiyuki: The girl in the winter attire… Furuya. How much have you heard her talk? For all we know, she could have been hiding her real voice this entire time.

 

Airi: ...Oh.

 

Haitaka: [Nervous] With all due respect, I don’t know if she’s capable of forming full sentences.

 

Airi: ...Maybe.

 

Momoe: [Pointing accusingly] Don’t be rude! She can speak as much or as little as she wants! 

 

Luciana: [Sigh] Can all of you shut up? You’re disturbing my thoughts again.

 

Takuhiro: Like you’re one to talk!

 

Luciana: [Arm outstretched] Don’t test me, bow boy! Your talent is nothing compared to my sheer skill! Allow me to tell you what happened to the last person who-

 

Unknown Voice: All of you! Order in the Gym!

 

_...It’s the same voice from earlier! Even Luciana stops talking when it appears again, we all desperately look for the source. Nothing… _

 

Unknown Voice: Oh, you guys can’t see me! My bad! Let me just… jump up here.

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlfyPWkDIHw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlfyPWkDIHw)

 

_...I can’t tell what I’m looking at. Whoever was behind the podium just a second ago jumped onto it, and now… We’re face-to-face with a little girl. There’s no way she’s younger than ten. Dark green pigtails, patchwork clothing and a really weird tie… I can’t comprehend it. _

 

Unknown Girl: Welcome to Ms. Heartsworth’s School for Gifted Students! Ms. Heartsworth will be off sick this term, so I’m your substitute teacher! Please call me Ms. Despair! Daisy Despair, if you will!

 

**_DAISY DESPAIR - ULTIMATE DESPAIR (SELF-PROCLAIMED)_ **

 

Orochi: [Shielding Monty] I’m getting bad vibes from this girl! Monty says stay away!

 

Daisy: [Pouting] I’m not all bad. I’m real nice! I gave you guys little pictures on your doors so you’d know who was staying where! Imagine not knowing that, it’d be so sad!

 

Naomi: [Adjusting glasses, wide eyes] Hold on…  _ You  _ put those pictures there? Why?

 

Daisy: [Giggle] Maybe  _ you’re  _ the one from Hope’s Dawn. I put them there so you’d find your rooms, just like I said!

 

Tadashi: [Confused] I don’t mean to enter a conversation I’m not invited to, but… Where exactly  _ is  _ Ms. Heartsworth?

 

Daisy: [Glee] Dead and buried. Don’t worry, I’m a great replacement! The cur… curic… curic… The school is way easier now, trust me! You’ll graduate in no time!

 

Saori: [Nervous] Um… okay, what exactly has changed? Is there any reason… the stairs to the next floor are blocked off?

 

Daisy: Oh, the stairs? You aren’t allowed up those yet. You need to complete the first exam!

 

Daichi: Ya keep goin’ on about the new system, whaddaya mean exactly? Whats we gotta do to graduate?

 

Daisy: [Sobbing] You actually asked… I’m so happy, I thought you’d all ignore that part!

 

Flavia: [Making a fist] Answer the damn question, kid!

 

Daisy: [Giggle] Don’t get violent… not at me, anyways. Here’s the exam you gotta complete! Uh, watch your heads…

 

_ From the roof, several devices are dropped in front of us all. Each have our names and a photo of us on them, but they all landed in front of the corresponding student anyway so there’s no need to dish them out. _

 

Daisy: [Wonder] Huh… That was lucky.

 

Eiko: Hey, what even are these? I’ve never seen technology like this before.

 

_ She’s right. The devices are unnaturally thin, even for modern standards. The screen almost feels like a hologram… _

 

Daisy: [Putting on a superhero voice] They are the pinnacle of science! Introducing… Daisy Despair-branded School Handbooks!

 

Haitaka: [Annoyed] These are not books.

 

Daisy: [Crying] It’s just a naaaaaaame!

 

Nanashi: C-Calm down. What exactly are these for?

 

Daisy: [Neutral] Oh, they’ll tell you the School Rules, have map of the school and they even have a pet game pre-installed. Isn’t that so cool?!

 

_ It is kind of useful, then. _

 

Yumine: [Yawning] Hey, some of these rules are weird…

 

Yuki: [Sweating] Uh… this one talks about discovering a body…

 

Daisy: [Screaming] STOP! YOU’RE GONNA SEQUENCE BREAK!

 

Eiko: [Rubbing forehead] Stop being so confusing. Can you just explain this to us?

 

Daisy: [Neutral] Oh yeah, sure. Basically… If you wanna graduate, you gotta kill someone!

 

Tadashi: Preposterous! It’s completely outrageous! I request you stop this joke right now before it goes too far, little girl!

 

Daisy: [Pointing, winking] What you’ll say next is, “There’s no way some little girl can force us to kill each other”!

 

Takuhiro: [Eyes closed] There’s no way some little girl can force us to kill each other…

 

Takuhiro: [Shocked] WHAT?!

 

Daisy: I can, and I will. It’s how the world works. I’m sorry. No… no I’m not. If you would kindly check the School Rules now…

 

_ With nothing else to say to her, I turn my attention to my Handbook. The rules are explained clearly and simply... _

 

**RULE #01:** **  
** **IN ORDER TO GRADUATE, YOU MUST SUCCESSFULLY MURDER ANOTHER STUDENT AND GET AWAY WITH THE CRIME.**

 

**RULE #02:** **  
** **STUDENTS MAY ONLY ACCESS AREAS MS. DESPAIR DEEMS NECESSARY. ACCESSING ANY LOCKED AREA IS CONSIDERED RULE BREAKING.**

 

**RULE #03:** **  
** **IF ANY HARM COMES TO MS. DESPAIR, THE STUDENT IN QUESTION WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED.**

 

**RULE #04:**

**WHEN THREE (3) OR MORE STUDENTS DISCOVER A BODY, THE BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT WILL PLAY. ALL STUDENTS WILL THEN BE GIVEN TIME TO INVESTIGATE.**

 

**RULE #05:** **  
** **NO “STAB AND RUNS”. THEY ANNOY ME TO NO END!**

 

**RULE #06:** **  
** **MS. DESPAIR RETAINS THE RIGHT TO ADD OR EDIT ANY RULE SHE SEES FIT FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE SEMESTER.**

  
  


Daisy: [Pouting] It took me so long to write them. Please follow them to the dot, or I’ll punish you!

 

Flavia: [Cracking knuckles] You’re starting to really piss me off, kid. I’ll give you to the count of three to show us to our classroom, or I’ll punch your lights out so hard… you’ll be, like, delighted!

 

Naomi: [Sweating, cleaning glasses] I don’t think that term, erm, works there…

 

Flavia: [Angry] Shut it, specks. Alright kid, here we go! One, two… three!

 

_ Flavia jumps to deliver a punch to Daisy, who is doing nothing but grinning at the thought of it. I cringe at what could happen… but when I open my eyes, Akiyuki and Eiko are holding Flavia back. _

 

Akiyuki: [Sigh] If she is telling the truth, you’d just be opening the door for punishment. If she wants us to kill to escape… the punishment could be torture, or something worse.

 

Eiko: [Sympathetic] We don’t need you throwing your life away, yeah? We’ll get through this together.

 

Momoe: [Anger] This is… unjust! I can’t believe a mere child could capture us like this! Listen to what I tell you, Daisy! When the World Hearts notice my absence…

 

Daisy: [Winking] Next you’ll tell me, “They’ll deliver justice unto you”!

 

Momoe: [Pointing] They’ll deliver justice unto you!

 

Momoe: [Sob] Am I that predictable already?!

 

Luciana: Yes. Yes you are.

 

Takuhiro: Again, like you’re one to talk…

 

Daisy: [Shrugging] Anyway! From this moment forward, I’m your headmaster! If you have any questions or concerns please come to me! 

 

Orochi: You’re just leaving us with that?

 

Daisy: [Thinking] Oh, you’re right. Anyone except Naomi can talk to me. I don’t have nearly enough time for those complaints she’s been piling up.

 

Naomi: [Shocked] That’s… so unbelievably rude!

 

Daisy: [Puffing up her cheeks] I try my best, but sometimes it’s hard.

 

Daichi: What is?

 

Daisy: Dealing with idiots like you guys. Bye now!

 

_ Without another word, Daisy disappears. She leaves us sixteen students, who originally thought we were going to have a normal school life, completely confused and utterly afraid. I take a look around me at everyone and notice many are doing the same. There’s no way… someone here would kill anybody, right? We’re just high school students, after all… We’ve never met each other in the past either, so there’d be no need for us to resort to murder. I take a deep breath to try and clear my mind… but it’s no use. _

 

_ I can’t help but get the feeling a potential killer already has their eyes on me. _

 

**PROLOGUE: HEARTSWORTH’S HOPE, AND DAISY’S DESPAIR: END**

**REMAINING STUDENTS: 16**

 

**Nanashi Tokuda - Reserve Course Student**

**Yumine Oishi - Ultimate Weaver**

**Tadashi Kanno - Ultimate Butler**

**Saori Kanno - Ultimate Maid**

**Takuhiro Nakama - Ultimate Deadeye**

**Haitaka Edano - Ultimate Historian**

**Luciana Utsumi - Ultimate Prodigy**

**Flavia Tachibana - Ultimate Firefighter**

**Akiyuki Matsunaga - Ultimate Demon**

**Momoe Akemasa - Ultimate Magical Girl**

**Naomi Komiya - Ultimate Secretary**

**Daichi Tsukuda - Ultimate Farmer**

**Eiko Moto - Ultimate Horologist**

**Airi Furuya - Ultimate Lucky Student**

**Yuki Haruta - Ultimate Lapidary**

**Orochi Shinkai - Ultimate Herpetologist**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a set schedule for getting these out, I just write them when I feel like writing.
> 
> If you're really interested in them, that's cool! Tell me who you like in the comments!
> 
> Also, starting next chapter we're going to have Free Time Segments (Another idea I blatantly stole from my friend Silentking), so vote for who you want to spend free time with down there too.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing for some of these guys - Orochi and Daisy especially. 
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> (Current free time votes are: One for Momoe, one for Airi, one for Haitaka)


	3. Chapter One: The Devil's Compendium of Utmost Despair (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanashi continues with his day, and he may or may not spend free time with a few people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, finally! Enjoy, and stuff.

**CHAPTER 1: THE DEVIL’S COMPENDIUM OF UTMOST DESPAIR**

 

_Everyone stands in complete silence for a few seconds that draw themselves out in an unwelcome way. What should have been ten seconds feels like it takes ten years. Then, someone finally speaks their mind…_

 

Momoe: [One hand on hip, nervously sweating] Don’t worry friends. We’re all strong-willed people. I trust in my judgement that no one here will do anything bad! N-Now, I’ll go investigate some more!

 

_Momoe leaves the room…_

 

Tadashi: [Thinking] I should get lunch prepared for everyone. Saori, come with me.

 

Saori: [Surprised] U-Um, okay!

 

_Tadashi and Saori leave, too…_

 

_Eventually, everyone begins pouring out of the room. None of them say a thing, and I end up being left alone…_

 

???: This is… scary…

 

Nanashi: GAH!

 

_I quickly turn my head and I’m face to face with Airi. Guess I wasn’t as alone as I thought. She looks just as out-of-it as ever, though._

 

Airi: ...Ah… I’m scary…

 

Nanashi: No, I just thought you’d left with the others. Why are you still here?

 

Airi: …

 

Nanashi: Hello?

 

Airi: ...Bye bye.

 

Nanashi: Huh?

 

_Airi silently walks out of the Gym. This time I’m definitely alone. The silent atmosphere sends a chill up my spine, so I make sure I leave before it gets any worse._

 

_I spend the rest of the morning loitering around without speaking to anyone. I don’t… I don’t want to talk to anyone. I can’t trust any of them. Even during lunch, I don’t speak a word. A lot of the others are doing the same. In fact, the only people I hear are Momoe and Luciana - both apparently arguing on who should “be the leader”. I really don’t care. I just want to be alone._

 

_\--_

 

_And so I am. I spend the rest of the day by myself. I try to fit into the Library at some point, but it’s too cramped. I eventually just take a book and pretend to read it in the School Store, where no one else approaches me._

 

_I have a lot of time to think, that’s when I-_

 

Creeeeeeeak.

 

_Someone is here. Who?_

 

Akiyuki: [Folded arms] What are you doing in here, Tokuda?

 

Nanashi: Being alone. I thought you of all people would understand that.

 

Akiyuki: [Annoyed] So you spend all day locked away in here instead of investigating?

 

Nanashi: What I decide to do with my time is my business. What do you want?

 

Akiyuki: [Sigh] You idiot. There was a meeting at dinner where we discussed our plans. Obviously, you weren’t present.

 

Nanashi: Dinner? What time is it?

 

_A look at my watch answers that for me. 9:58pm._

 

Akiyuki: [Arms folded, eyes closed] I told you. You’ve been here all day. I’m disappointed in you.

 

Nanashi: Disappointed, huh? Why is that?

 

Akiyuki: [Rubbing forehead] I thought for sure you wouldn’t crack this easily. But already you’re sulking away. Let me guess, you think you can’t trust anyone?

 

Nanashi: …

 

Akiyuki: [Smirk] Right on the mark. It’s the same for most of them. That girl… The one with the stupid talent, she’s the only one still trying to get us to work together.

 

Nanashi: Momoe?

 

Akiyuki: The… Magical Girl, yes. As you can see, she’s not had much success in that so far. Everyone’s shying away.

 

Nanashi: So what? Why are you telling this to me of all people?

 

Akiyuki: [Thinking] You present an… interesting aura. You seem like the kind of person who can bring people together without really trying. If you worked to-

 

Nanashi: I’m sorry, but no.

 

Akiyuki: [Angry] What?

 

Nanashi: I’m nothing like that. I don’t even have a talent, remember? If I was some sort of Ultimate Therapist, Ultimate Motivational Speaker, Ultimate anything… I’d be able to do it. But I’m not.

 

Akiyuki: [Fist clenched] Are you an idiot? This has nothing to do with talent. I’m trying to tell you that you’re-

 

Nanashi: And I’m trying to tell you that whatever you think of me, it’s wrong. I’m not some superhero disguised as a Reserve Course student. I’m _just_ from the Reserve Course.

 

Akiyuki: If you would listen to me for ONE moment-

 

Nanashi: Stop it, okay? I know you’re trying to convince me to help everyone… But I can’t do that with the everpresent thought of death. I can’t-

 

Akiyuki: [Fist glowing green] TOKUDA!

 

_My eyes are instantly attracted to his fist. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Well, I don’t see it for very long. Quick as a bullet, the green fist eventually fills my entire vision as Akiyuki delivers to me one of the strongest punches I’ve ever felt in my life. Soon, the green turns to black…_

_  
_ _\--_

 

**Daisy Theatre**

 

[A cartoon Daisy is shown on the Gym’s podium]

 

Daisy: You know that one pilot episode of something you really, really like?

 

Daisy: But then it turns out: it’s been cancelled, and it’ll never be turned into a real show!

 

Daisy: Doesn’t that just fill you with despair? It sure makes me feel more daisy-fied than usual.

 

Daisy: But that’s okay! Being yourself is something everyone should strive for!

 

Daisy: I be myself everyday. That’s what makes me who I am!

 

Daisy: But going back to the subject…

 

Daisy: Having your favourite show be cancelled before its first _real_ episode is one of the worst things that can happen, right?

 

Daisy: That’s why I’m glad to announce…

 

Daisy: Daisy Theatre is hereby cancelled! Thank you and goodnight!

 

\--

 

_My face is in so much pain…_

 

_I already tried opening my eyes and all I saw was a blinding light that just gave me a headache._

 

_I feel like I’m lying down on a bed, but something tells me it isn’t the bed from my dorm._

 

_Where…?_

 

_I hear something from the other side of the room… someone else must be in here. But who? I don’t even know where…_

 

_I open my eyes again, a lot slower this time. The light isn’t even that bad!_

 

_I see… that I’m in the Infirmary. That makes sense. Where else would they have taken me? I wearily turn my head to see who’s here. Someone in a fancy dress, black and white, uh…_

 

_It takes my tired mind a few seconds to get into gear. That’s obviously Saori!_

 

Nanashi: Saori, is that you?

 

Saori: [Turns around] You’ve awoken! Are you feeling alright? ...T-That’s a terrible question, I know. I’ve never seen someone hurt so bad from just a punch.

 

Nanashi: Punch… Oh yeah! It was Akiyuki! We were talking and then he punched me for no reason! What’s his deal?!

 

Saori: [Disappointed] I don’t think it was for no reason, Nanashi. Nobody saw you all day yesterday. Everyone was worried…

 

Nanashi: Huh? Why were they worried?

 

Saori: [Neutral] Why wouldn’t they be? When we’re told to kill each other and someone goes missing, isn’t that cause for concern?

 

Nanashi: I guess… Hey, why are you here anyway?

 

Saori: [Confident smile] I’ve been taking care of you all night. Tadashi and I are the only ones with medical training… well, except…

 

Nanashi: Except?

 

Saori: Luciana and Naomi also claimed to have experience. But Naomi refused to come anywhere near here, and no one really believed Luciana when she said she was also the Ultimate Doctor.

 

Nanashi: I see…

 

_Saori walks closer to me and inspects my face…_

 

Saori: [Surprised] You healed up really quickly. You can barely even see the mark anymore.

 

Nanashi: Still hurts like hell, though.

 

Saori: [Frown] I-I think that’s just how it’s going to be. Maybe it won’t hurt tomorrow, or the day after… Sorry, I can’t give good estimates.

 

_I check my watch. It’s roughly 8am. I didn’t eat dinner with everyone last night, so understandably I’m starving._

 

Nanashi: Is breakfast ready?

 

Saori: [Neutral] Mm-hm. Tadashi gave me something simple so you could eat in bed, here-

 

Nanashi: I’m gonna be bedridden?!

 

Saori: [Sweating] N-No, I don’t… You’re feeling well enough, aren’t you?

 

Nanashi: Of course!

 

Saori: [Frown] Okay… be safe.

 

[Enter Hope Plaza]

 

_Momoe is speaking to Tadashi near the Dining Hall. It doesn’t take long for her to notice me, which causes her to start skipping toward me with a look of glee on her face._

 

Momoe: [Large smile] Nanashiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

 

Nanashi: Can I… help you?

 

Momoe: [Laughing] Ah ha! A callback to our original meeting! I am glad you remembered it so fondly! But this time, I do indeed need your help!

 

_Tadashi approaches me too._

 

Tadashi: [Warm smile] Good morning, Mr. Tokuda. I see Saori’s treatments worked wonders for you.

 

Nanashi: Oh yeah...I feel right as rain. It still hurts a bunch, but-

 

Momoe: Very good! Now Nanashi, I would like you to accompany Tadashi and I to Classroom 1-B. There are some things we need of you?

 

Nanashi: Like what?  


Momoe: [Eyes closed] Never mind the details! Come now! Time is ticking down that could easily be spent elsewhere!

 

_Without much of a choice I follow them into the Classroom. It’s empty, just like it was yesterday._

 

[Move to Classroom 1-B]

 

_When we arrive, Tadashi ensures the door is locked before approaching Momoe and I, who sit in the centre of the room. It looks like someone already moved the desks elsewhere - since all that remains are the chairs. Momoe beckons for me to take a seat, and so I do so._

 

Momoe: [Frowning] Nanashi… you’ve experienced firsthand what it’s like to not trust others, haven’t you?

 

Nanashi: What do you mean by that?

 

_Also, I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen her frowning. That’s scary…_

 

Momoe: [Holding up finger] Don’t try to hide it from me, please. I was the first to extensively listen to Akiyuki’s account last night.

 

Nanashi: What about it? Why do you even need me here?

 

Momoe: Listen, please. From what I’ve been told, you provoked Akiyuki’s anger by constantly saying your talent is meaningless.

 

_I feel like Naomi for a moment when I butt in with my response._

 

Nanashi: My lack of talent, actually.

 

Momoe: [Sigh] Whatever the case is, I want you to know something very important. Akiyuki told you he sees… an aura from you, was that not the case?

 

Nanashi: He did. What’s it to you?

 

_Momoe produces a pink hand-mirror from her pocket._

 

Momoe: Please, look at yourself in this.

 

Nanashi: It’s just a mirror. What kind of dumb kid stuff are you trying to pull?

 

Momoe: Please, Nanashi.

 

_I sigh deeply and grab the mirror off of her in a way that could only be described as rude. Momoe is taken aback slightly._

 

Momoe: Go on.

 

_I turn the mirror to my face and take a deep look inside… I don’t know what I’m meant to be looking at. I stare back at myself._

 

Nanashi: What’s the deal, Momoe?

 

Momoe: Look closer!

 

_I do as instructed once again… and I vaguely, very barely notice a blue line around myself. Big whoop. Is this the ‘aura’ those two keep going on about?_

 

Nanashi: Wow, I’m blue. Is there supposed to be something good about that?

 

Momoe: [Estatic] Oh ho ho! The fact that you can see it renders all my concerns null and void! You see, Nanashi, that is in fact a magic mirror! If you look through it, you will see the aura of a per-

 

Nanashi: Okay, I get it. What does the blue thing mean? How come Akiyuki was able to see it without the mirror?

 

Momoe: [One hand on hip] Well, it can mean a lot of things. As far as I know, the blue represents potential.

 

Nanashi: What kind of potential?

 

Momoe: I… don’t know. It could be for a lot of things. But that being said, it must have attracted Akiyuki’s attention too. That’s why he came to you last night.

 

Nanashi: And that’s also why he decided to punch me in the face…

 

Momoe: [Pouting] You were being rude! I don’t condone violence, but you more than certainly gave him a motive!

 

Nanashi: Whatever. You still didn’t answer my other question. How did he see it without the mirror?

 

Momoe: I don’t know that either. Without the mirror, it’s impossible for even me to see it. My theory was that it had something to do with his talent… Ah, but don’t tell him that! I do not want him thinking I was speaking ill of him behind his back!

 

Nanashi: Riiiight. So what’s the deal with the aura? Why is my potential so important to you two?

 

Momoe: [Frown] That’s not something easily explained. Seeing one of these auras at all on _any_ person is downright rare. The blue is the rarest of all. But…

 

Nanashi: But?

 

Momoe: With the way everyone is now, we don’t trust each other. Saori and Tadashi are the only two I’ve been able to convince to work together. Everyone else wants nothing to do with each other. It’s because they’re afraid of being betrayed, to put it bluntly.

 

Nanashi: That’s exactly how I feel. But what do you want me for?

 

Momoe: [Deep breath] I’d like you to go around and speak with everyone. Bring their hopes up by finding out what bothers them. I want everyone to be trusting toward one another in this situation. That’s the first hurdle we need to overcome as a team.

 

Nanashi: Okay… So you chose me above everyone else because I have this weird blue aura?

 

Momoe: [Pointing] That’s exactly right! You catch on quick!

 

Nanashi: And all I need to do to help out is… talk to people?

 

Momoe: [Hands on hips] Once more you are correct!

 

Nanashi: ...If I’m honest, it doesn’t actually sound all too bad.

 

_Being unique is something I’ve secretly always wanted. I know no one except Akiyuki and Momoe can really see this aura thing… but the simple fact that it’s there makes me feel a lot better about myself. Like I can do anything._

 

Momoe: [Neutral] So, Nanashi. Will you accept this task?

 

Nanashi: Sure. Otherwise I’d just end up moping around for the rest of my days.

 

Momoe: [Cheering] Oh ho ho! I knew I could count on you!

 

Tadashi: [Cheering] Most excellent! I’ll inform Saori of the situation! Please feel free to ask us for help at any time!

 

_Whoa. I completely forgot Tadashi was in here with us. Whatever though, the sentiment is appreciated._

 

Nanashi: How should I start?

 

Momoe: [Pondering] Hm… Perhaps you could talk to a few people during lunch or dinner. That’s the best time, considering everyone will be gathered in one place.

 

Tadashi: [Neutral] Speaking of lunch, I should begin the preparations for it. Please excuse me.

 

_Tadashi bows and leaves the classroom._

 

Momoe: [Thinking] Alternatively, you could use some of your free time to help the other students that way. There’s lots of ways you could go about it, so I’ll leave the decisions to you. Goodbye and good luck!

 

_Momoe cheerily skips out of the room. I decide to take her advice to heart. Since it’ll probably be a while until lunch is ready…_

 

_I guess I have some free time for now._

 

[Free time start]

 

[Move to Hope Plaza]

 

[Talk to Momoe]

 

Momoe: [Waving] Nanashi! Have you started on your mission yet?

 

_Her positivity still kind of hurts to look at, but she’s nice to be around… Should I spend some free time with Momoe?_

 

**> >Yes**

 

**No**

 

**(Yes)**

 

Momoe: [Saluting] I’ll be glad to show you the ways of Justice! Now, where do I begin…

 

_Momoe ends up ranting to me about justice for the entirety of the time we spend together. I barely get a word in, but even so, I think we grew a little closer._

 

Nanashi: Hey Momoe? What kind of things do you do using your talent?

 

Momoe: [Counting on fingers] Well, I stop petty criminals, I stop less than petty criminals, I stop supervillains… Ah, but I don’t do it alone, of course! I’m assisted by the rest of the World Hearts in my tasks!

 

Nanashi: World Hearts, huh? Who are they?

 

Momoe: [Nervous] Revealing their identities would definitely violate our code of conduct. I can only reveal my own without explicit consent from the others.

 

Nanashi: You have a code of conduct? Like, a contract you sign?

 

Momoe: [Thinking] You… could say that. It is definitely a contract but not in the literal sense. It’s… difficult to explain.

 

Nanashi: I see. Does it have something to do with the “Justice Heart” thing you kept going on about when Naomi and I met you?

 

Momoe: [Scream] Ah! That’s a violation of conduct too! I got carried away!

 

Nanashi: Eh?

 

Momoe: [Crying] Excuse me Nanashi. I’m going to punish myself for committing such a heinous crime.

 

Nanashi: What?! What the hell are you going to do?!

 

Momoe: [Crying] I’m going to write a thousand times over to never again tell people about the power of Justice Heart - if it got into the wrong hands, things could get brutal! It might even become… Injustice Heart!

 

Nanashi: Oh… okay.

 

_Momoe runs away, still crying. If someone else saw, they’d probably think I was the one that made her cry… Now I feel kind of bad. Maybe next time I talk to her, I’ll try to avoid that subject._

 

[Free time end]

 

_I spend a few minutes loitering around Hope Plaza when someone comes out of the Dining Hall. A quick look confirms that it’s Saori._

 

Saori: [Bowing] Good afternoon, Mr. Tokuda. Tadashi and I have prepared lunch for you and the others. Please make your way to the Dining Hall in order to receive… no, eat it…? Oh, I didn’t practice this!

 

Nanashi: Thanks Saori. There’s no need to be so formal, by the way.

 

Saori: [Tilting head, question mark appears beside head] Formal? This is how I act toward everybody.

 

_...Okay._

 

[Move to Dining Hall]

 

_...Holy crap! There’s so much food on the tables! It’s all been set out perfectly so everyone gets an equal sharing, but… How the hell did they even get this much?!_

 

Daisy: [Appears from nowhere] I know what you’re thinking: Where did they get all this food?!

 

Nanashi: Gah!

 

_I almost fall down when Daisy appears right in front of me. I don’t even know where she came from!_

 

Daisy: [Wearing purple scarf, one eye turns red] Let me tell you this… the food you see before you has come from the deepest, darkest realm of pandemonium! My demonic sponsor donated this food in hopes that it would fuel you all in your quest toward bringing despair! FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 

Nanashi: Could you repeat that… in Japanese, maybe?

 

Daisy: [Pouting] This food is donated! It’s restocked every day, so you’ll never get hungry unless I want you to!

 

Nanashi: Unless you want-

 

Daisy: [Shouting] No questions! Bye bye!

_Daisy leaves as suddenly as she arrived. I didn’t get a good look at where she went this time, either. She must be the fastest person in the world! Or maybe… it’s magic?! Ah! The curse of despair emanates through my vein- ...I should stop talking to her. I think she’s getting to my brain._

 

[Examine food]

 

_The vast quantity of food in here is outstanding. Not only that, but it looks of great quality, too! I’m not sure whether to be polite and wait for everyone else, or to dig in right here and now…_

 

[Talk to Tadashi]

 

Tadashi: [Eyes closed, smiling] Mr. Tokuda! How are you today?

 

Nanashi: Oh, I’m fine. Hey Tadashi, did you and Saori make this food by yourselves?

 

Tadashi: Indeed. All of the ingredients were already present in the kitchen. We simply had to put them together.

 

Nanashi: That’s… impressive.

 

_If all the ingredients were already there, then what Daisy said might hold some truth. The food is donated… but by who? I don’t really understand it._

 

_Time passes, and eventually everyone else makes their way into the Dining Hall. I take a seat at a random table, where Orochi and Naomi sit next to me, both marveling at all the food._

 

Naomi: [Cleaning glasses] I… I need to make sure I’m seeing the right things. There is no way-

 

Orochi: [Eyes lit up, filled with glee, Monty filled with glee too] Ah…! It looks so delicious! I’m starving… come on Monty, let’s eat!

 

_He begins chomping into his food with little regard for Naomi or myself. By the end of his munching session (Which isn’t even very long), I think more of his food ended up on me than it did in his mouth…_

 

Naomi: [Sigh] Charming.

 

Nanashi: Well… if he likes it that much, who are we to deny good food?

 

Naomi: [Chuckle] Part of me doubts his taste buds. He’s so connected to that snake, I wouldn’t be surprised if he ate snake food…

 

Orochi: [Disgusted] That’s a no go! Do you _know_ the types of things snakes eat? Are you crazy, Naomi?! I wouldn’t survive on stuff like that!

 

Naomi: [Frowning] Of course you wouldn’t.

 

_Naomi and I eat in silence. Meanwhile, Orochi is playing with Monty. I don’t pay either of them much mind since I’m still thinking about what Momoe told me to do earlier… I need to make everybody trust each other… but how do I do that exactly? It can’t hurt to try asking._

 

Nanashi: Naomi, I have something to ask.

 

Naomi: Yes?  


Nanashi: Do you… trust me?

 

Naomi: [Frown] What kind of question is this?

 

Nanashi: Let me rephrase it. Do you trust everybody here?

 

Naomi: [Eyes closed, lost in thought] … It’s hard to give an answer to that question. On one hand, Daisy has already told us what we need to do in order to get out of here. On the other, I don’t know if people would be willing to murder so easily.

 

Nanashi: So you don’t-

 

Naomi: [Holding up one finger] Don’t misunderstand. It would give me great joy to be able to trust everyone here, to know that no one would die… But I don’t think that’s possible in the current situation.

 

Nanashi: I understand, and I agree somewhat.

 

Naomi: Now it’s my turn. Why did you ask me such a question?

 

Nanashi: Yesterday when I was alone, I took some time to think. You noticed how nobody wanted to talk for the whole day, right? I think that’s because they’re afraid. They don’t know what they’d do if they befriended someone, only to be betrayed by the very same person. No one knows each other well enough to figure out who they can and can’t talk to about certain things… you know?

 

Naomi: [Adjusting glasses] I know.

 

Nanashi: So my train of thought was… I’d befriend as many people as possible. I’d solve problems for them, I’d do anything that would increase everyone’s trust toward each other. After all, if we do trust each other then there’s absolutely no reason we would have to fear killing, right?

 

Naomi: [Smile] That’s a very noble goal, Nanashi.

 

Nanashi: Right? It’s not my place to ask, but… Will you help me?

 

Naomi: Very well. I agree with you on multiple points, so I may as well.

 

Nanashi: Really? Thank you!

 

Naomi: [Chuckle] There is no need for thanks. From this moment, I suppose I will call myself your secretary. Let us do our best.

 

_My secretary? Uh, isn’t that a bit much? I’d hate to argue with her right now though, not after she agreed to what I said… Some of it was a lie, sure. But isn’t spreading trust between everyone more important than that? I would think so._

 

Orochi: [Scratching chin, Monty trying to mimic] Hey, you guys gonna leave me out of that? I don’t wanna be alone. With Monty by our side, that’s already 4 people that trust each other!

 

_Oh! I forgot Orochi was even here! But he’s right - if we count Monty as a person, now I’m 3 closer to my goal than I was initially!_

 

Nanashi: Sorry Orochi. I didn’t mean to ignore you, but if you’re willing to help, I’d be grateful.

 

Orochi: [Grin, Monty trying to mimic] Awesomesauce! Let’s put our hands together like they do in the movies! You know what I’m talking about, right?

 

Naomi: All for one and one for all… as they say.

 

Nanashi: Yeah, that thing! All for one, and one for-

 

_Our talking is interrupted. Near the Dining Hall’s entrance there’s two people shouting at each other over something… this really won’t be good for my whole “trust” thing._

 

Akiyuki: [Arms folded] Why do you continue to pester me? What about “I’d rather eat alone” do you not understand?

 

Luciana: [Pointing] A likely story! You’re going to take this steaming hot lunch elsewhere, and then dump it on someone’s head - effectively killing them! Tsk tsk, poor Akiyuki. He thought he could outsmart a Prodigy like myself. Of course, such a thing would never happen!

 

Akiyuki: [Angry, arms folded] You’re even more stupid than you let on. The lunch we’re eating isn’t even warm - it’s cold. Cold food, you fool!

 

Luciana: [Smirking] A lunch so cold it will burn your tongue… That’s what this is. I see through your devilish plot. There’s no use hiding it any longer.

 

Akiyuki: [Rage] That’s frostbite, you damned fool! No one is getting frostbite from this! It’s barely cold enough to cause a brain freeze, and yet you’re convinced I’ll kill someone with it? Let it be known, Utsumi, that the only deaths that occurred today are the deaths of my brain cells after listening to your useless talk!

 

Luciana: [Angrily pointing] Ah ha! Now you’re trying to shift the blame and label me as a killer! I should have expected that from a person with a lowly talent like “Ultimate Demon”!

 

_…_

 

_Everyone still talking goes silent. Saying a thing like that must’ve been a real low blow. I look to Akiyuki, ready for him to deliver a punch to Luciana even stronger than the one he gave to me…_

 

_...But he turns around and walks away. He doesn’t even take his food with him. Momoe stands up with a look of pity in her eyes._

 

Momoe: Luciana… Why did you do that? To do such a thing is unjust. I… I will stay here and teach you how to be a nicer person. Erm… Eiko, could you please deliver to Akiyuki his lunch? If he doesn’t eat, he’ll feel sick!

 

Eiko: [Surprised] Oh? Um, okay.

 

_Eiko leaves the room and grabs the tray holding Akiyuki’s lunch as she goes. The room’s silence is deafening. Well, I say silence, but Momoe is giving Luciana the biggest, most awful, most tragic telling-off I’ve ever heard in my life. It’s hard to even listen to. If I didn’t feel so bad for Akiyuki, I might even feel a bit of pity for Luciana…_

 

_Soon, lunch is over. Tadashi and Saori take our cutlery and plates to clean them for later use. They bid us farewell as we all leave the Dining Hall._

 

[Move to dorm]

 

_I go to my dorm to get a fresh change of clothes. After doing so, I check my watch. Hm… I know I shouldn’t be thinking about dinner so soon after lunch, but there’s still a ways to go until that’s ready._

 

_So for now… I think I have some more free time._

 

[Free time start]

 

[Move to Laundry Room]

 

_Huh… I never went in here yesterday, since Naomi did it for me and confirmed no one was in here. But I didn’t really expect much. There’s several washing machines lined up on the wall, baskets full of clothes everywhere. People are doing their washing already?_

_In addition, there’s a table in the centre of the room with many magazines that I honestly don’t care for. I also notice that above one of the baskets is some sort of… air vent thing. I feel like I’ve seen something similar to that before…_

 

[Talk to Airi]

 

_Airi is the only person here and she’s staring into one of the washing machines, watching the clothes inside go around and around. It’s hard to tell if she doesn’t notice me or is just ignoring me, but even so…_

 

_Should I spend some free time with Airi?_

 

**> >Yes**

 

**No**

 

**(Yes)**

 

Airi: Nana...shi…

 

_Airi and I spend our time looking into the washing machines swirling around. I can’t say the experience was particularly thrilling, but I get the feeling she was enjoying herself. With me there with her, I think we grew a little closer._

 

Nanashi: Hey, Airi?

 

Airi: …

 

Nanashi: Airi?

 

Airi: [Tilts head] Yes… Nana… shi?

 

Nanashi: You’re the Ultimate Lucky Student, right? So you got selected through the lottery process they do?

 

Airi: ...That’s… right…

 

Nanashi: I’m really jealous. I always wanted to attend Hope’s Peak myself, and I was hoping by some miracle that I’d become an Ultimate Lucky Student… That never happened, obviously. That’s how I got into the Reserve Course, and… well, you know the rest.

 

Airi: [Light frown] I… stole your… spot…

 

Nanashi: No, no! Not at all! You won the lottery fair and square, right? It’s your title and your talent, no need to give me something like that.

 

Airi: …

 

Nanashi: Airi?

 

Airi: Yes… Nana...shi?

 

_Did that just go through one ear and out the other? It’s so hard to tell with her…_

 

Airi: Thanks… for… being… friendly.

 

_Airi slowly says that before she leaves the room. Small as the comment may have been, it makes me feel good about myself._

 

[Move to Hope Plaza]

 

_Returning to the centre of everything, I check my watch again. Still some time to go! Looks like there’s more free time for me!_

 

[Move to Library]

 

_I try to go to the Library, but Haitaka is sitting outside reading a book. The title is in another language, but he looks to be deeply engaged._

 

Haitaka: Oh! Hello! Were you trying to get into the Library? I’m sorry if I was in your way, but you know how cramped it is in there.

 

_Even though he’s trying to read and I don’t want to bother him… Should I spend some free time with Haitaka?_

 

**> >Yes**

 

**No**

 

**(Yes)**

 

Haitaka: Ah, you’re here for the history lesson I promised? Well, where to begin…

 

_Haitaka gives me a lecture on history. He begins talking about subjects I’ve never even heard of… is a Carolus Rex some type of dinosaur? Nevertheless, his lecture was somewhat interesting. I’d say the two of us grew a little closer._

 

Haitaka: ‘Throw your soldiers into a position in which there is no escape, and they will prefer death to flight’

 

Nanashi: Soldiers?

 

Haitaka: [Fixing hat] It is a quote from Sun Tzu. Surely you know who that is?

 

Nanashi: Erm… Chinese guy, right? He wrote a famous book or something?

 

Haitaka: [Offended] Famous book- Nanashi, have you really never heard of the Art of War?

 

Nanashi: Uh… Nope, doesn’t ring any bells.

 

Haitaka: [Sigh] I’ll have to teach you more things than I originally thought. It’s alright though. Learning is perhaps one of the most enjoyable parts of history!

 

Nanashi: Why is that, do you think?

 

Haitaka: [Thinking] It’s similar to… watching a TV show, or perhaps more closely to reading a comic. A comic that has already ended.

 

Nanashi: So? What makes it fun?

 

Haitaka: [Smile] Well, this comic has already ended - so you’re not going to have to wait long to read the ending, will you? You can read at your own pace and theorize about what’s coming next. I’d say it’s quite satisfying to read historical books like you’d read fictional books, understand?

 

Nanashi: Kind of… But non-fictional stuff can be pretty boring. History just tells you about things that ultimately don’t have any bearing on you in the current times.

 

Haitaka: [Frown] Do you really think that? History has no bearing whatsoever on the society we live in today?

 

Nanashi: I mean yeah. What exactly does knowing about history change about me? Does it make me a better person?

 

Haitaka: [Thinking] Hm… Let’s continue this conversation another time. I’ve some thinking to do.

 

_Haitaka walks away after telling that to me. I… can’t help but feel I offended him. I’ll clear it up some other time._

 

[Move to Dining Hall]

 

_Like earlier, Saori informs me that the food is prepared. I’m not the first to arrive this time: Luciana and Eiko are already waiting inside. The latter waves me over to her table where she lowers her voice._

 

Eiko: Good evening. I think you already know what this is about.

 

Nanashi: ...I do?

 

Eiko: [Frowning] Come on Nanashi… this is no time to play dumb. Listen, things are different from last time. It’s really weirding me out.

 

Nanashi: ...Uh? Last time? Eiko, are you alright?

 

Eiko: [Shocked] No… don’t tell me you don’t remember?

 

Nanashi: Should I?

 

Eiko: [Sweating] Damn it, damn it, damn it…

 

Nanashi: Eiko? Do you need a towel?

 

Eiko: [Sweating more] I… I’m not hungry. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Just keep doing what you’re doing.

 

_Eiko quickly leaves as the rest of the people trail in. I’m at the other side of the Dining Hall from where I sat at lunch, so I’m not sitting with Naomi or Orochi this time. Instead, Daichi and Haitaka sit near me - Takuhiro, Momoe, Luciana and Yuki sit at the table closest to us._

 

Daichi: Heya, Nanashi. How’re ya holdin’ up?

 

Nanashi: I’m doing fine. Today’s just been a little.. Weird.

 

Haitaka: How so?

 

Nanashi: It’s nothing to be worried about. Well, nothing for you guys to worry about.

 

Daichi: I hear ya, it’s been a pain for me too. I was wakin’ up early this mornin’, thinkin’ I was still on the farm… Ah, it ain’t the same without the animals. Much as I pretended it was just parta the job, I loved them animals, ya know?

 

Nanashi: Loved animals?

 

Daichi: [Thumbs up] Sure do! If I weren’t the Ultimate Farmer, they’d call me the Ultimate Animal Raiser, or somethin’!

 

Nanashi: How are you with snakes?

 

Haitaka: [Eyes light up] I see.

 

Daichi: [Scratching chin, eyes narrowed] I ain’t never raised a snake in my life.

 

Nanashi: Why don’t you learn? Orochi has a snake - his name’s Monty. Maybe once you get out of here, you can get one when you go back to the farm.

 

Daichi: [Thumbs up] I like where this idea’s goin’. I might well try. Say, hold on a sec. Why’re you sittin’ over here? Wasn’t you sittin’ with Naomi and Orochi earlier?

 

Nanashi: I just wanted to talk to some other people.

 

Haitaka: Is that so?

 

Nanashi: Well, forming friendships with everyone is important, right? If we’re not friends, then the whole atmosphere here is gonna be terrible. It’s going to be filled with distrust.

 

Haitaka: So that’s it… You’re trying to befriend everyone so you know who you can trust, and who you can’t?

 

Nanashi: That’s the general idea of it, at least.

 

Daichi: Makes sense. If it’s a friendship ya want, I’m in!

 

_Daichi shakes my hand. Though he’s small, his grip is tight. Maybe that just comes naturally from working on the farm._

 

Haitaka: I, too, will share this friendship with you. Let’s solve the mysteries of this school together.

 

_Immediately after he says that, Momoe stands up from her seat and clears her throat. Everyone’s attention is on her._

 

Momoe: [Grinning] Good evening, everybody! Let me be the first to say that today has gone very well! We haven’t learned anything new yet… but at least we’re talking again! Now, I’d just like to run something passed you all… tomorrow we’re going to have an official vote!

 

Flavia: [Scratching head] A vote? What on?

 

Momoe: [Clapping hands] I’m so glad you asked! We’ll be voting on who the official leader of our student efforts should be! The current candidates are myself and Luciana!

 

Naomi: [Adjusting glasses] A leader would be beneficial, I suppose…

 

Tadashi: [Smiling] Indeed. It would help greatly to have someone we can all rely on.

 

Daichi: [Thinking] Sure is a big role, though. The leader’s gots to keep track of sixteen people. You sure you two ladies can do that?

 

Luciana: [Extremely offended] Do you doubt me, farm boy? I am the esteemed prodigy! The Ultimate Class President is just one of my many talents. Before I came to Hope’s Peak, in fact, I served-

 

Momoe: [Laughing] Ha ha! Of course we can handle it! If we didn’t think we could, why on earth would we sign up for it? You’re quite the comedian, Daichi!

 

Flavia: I got another question.

 

Momoe: Ask away!

 

Flavia: [Arms folded] What if I don’t like either of those options?

 

Momoe: [Stunned] Eh? Well, erm…

 

Luciana: [Pointing] Tsk! Then if it so pleases you, I’ll allow you to **vote for anyone you wish!** However, votes for Momoe or me will count as double, so as to retain the original intentions of the vote!

 

Takuhiro: [Annoyed] What the hell? You can’t do that. If you wanna make it fair, you gotta make everyone’s votes equal.

 

Luciana: [Winking] Everyone’s vote is equal, that much is true. All of you get one vote, it just so happens that the one vote decides to multiply if either me or Momoe are voted! It’s a strange phenomenon!

 

Yuki: [Fiddling with gems] It’s a scam, y-you’re trying to sound more important than you really are!

 

Luciana: [Fists clenched] Silence, gem man! This discussion is no place for one with a talent like yours!

 

Yuki: [Crying] She’s not to be trusted as a leader! She’s too mean!

 

_…_

 

_Dinner continues as normal after that. Momoe and Luciana end up devolving into another argument, but I don’t pay it any attention this time either. After dinner, I try to go looking for Eiko or Akiyuki since neither of them were present. Unfortunately I don’t have very much time until I hear some sort of announcement._

 

**Ding dong dong ding.**

 

Daisy: [Sitting on chair in unknown room, eating mint ice cream] Attention all students! It is now 10pm! Because of that, it is offi- offish- it is definitely night time! Please don’t enter the kitchen at this time, or I’ll cut off your fingers! Good night!

 

_Now that I think about it, I am feeling pretty tired. Not that today was particularly long, but… I think I need to sleep in my own bed for once. I take one more quick look around before walking to my room._

 

[Enter Dorm]

 

_When I turn the light on… something I can’t even explain is waiting for me…_

 

[Examine pile of books]

 

_How… did these even get here? There’s so many of them! I… What the actual hell?!_

 

Daisy: [Eyes closed, grinning] I know what you’re thinking… “Where did these books come from?”

 

Nanashi: That’s exactly what I’m thinking! Did you do this?

 

Daisy: [Clapping] Yup yup! See, yesterday, while everyone was meeting each other, I customized everyone’s room based on their talent and personality… and stuff.

 

Nanashi: What does that have to do with all these books?

 

Daisy: Well, the thing is… I had no idea what to do for you. Like, you’re completely talentless! I was just gonna make your room barren when I had a revelation! The Library needs cleaning, and your room is so worthless, it’s the perfect place to dump all the books!

 

Nanashi: This is the entire library?!

 

Daisy: [Tilted head] Huh? No, dummy. These are just the boring books nobody would ever read. I put them here to free up space for the rest of the Library!

 

Nanashi: Boring books? What kind?

 

Daisy: [Shrugging] Detective books. Who would read stuff like that? Isn’t it weird?

 

Nanashi: I like detective books!

 

Daisy: [Facing away] I should have expected the boring, worthless student to like boring, worthless books… Oh well, enjoy your new stuff!

 

_Daisy disappears…_

 

_I guess I’ll make the most of having these books here. I pick up the first one I see at random… what luck, it’s the first in a series. “The Great Adventures of Detective Kawashima”, says the text on the front of the book. Oh well… can’t hurt to take a peek._

 

**Detective Advice**

 

[An unknown man wearing outdated clothing, smoking a pipe cigar sits with a newspaper in hand in front of a fireplace. Relaxing music is playing in the background.]

 

???: Ah, greetings! I’m Detective Kawashima. To be a great detective, like myself, is not something many people can accomplish.

 

Kawashima: Of course, with great work? You can do anything. In fact, it reminds me of the first case I was ever put on…

 

Kawashima: Being the newbie I was, I was still inexperienced. Most doubted my abilities, but in the end it turned out to be a simple mystery.

 

Kawashima: Was that a matter of luck, or-

 

[The relaxing music is stopped with a record scratch. Kawashima looks surprised.]

 

Kawashima: Oh?

 

???: Remember what we talked about earlier? About your favourite show being cancelled during its pilot?

 

Kawashima: What on earth is that? Who’s there?

 

[Daisy appears from the top of the screen]

 

Daisy: Foreshadowing! Wow!

 

Kawashima: Who on earth are you?!

 

Daisy: Your replacement, gramps! Daisy Theatre is getting a season 2 - and it’s taking up your time slot!

 

Kawashima: This is absurd-

 

Daisy: It’s business, baby! Kyahahahaha!

 

[Curtains descend over the room, which is revealed to be a stage. The logo for “Daisy Theatre Season 2” is hastily and poorly scribbled onto the curtain.]

 

Daisy: And don’t forget our merchandise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote on who to spend free time with in the next part! 
> 
> See you next time :)
> 
> Current free time votes are: Two for Luciana, one for Daichi and one for Airi!


	4. Chapter 1: The Devil's Compendium of Utmost Despair (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vote for the leader of the group finally goes through, but things don't turn out as well as everybody had hoped. Nanashi spends free time with Luciana, Airi and Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting!
> 
> It's been like... a month. I said there was no set schedule for things like this, but I kinda wish I got this part out a little sooner. Summer's over so I can't spend 24/7 on my writing, as much as I'd like to! 
> 
> In addition to school, I've also been playing some video games which, too, eats into the free time that I do have.
> 
> Rest assured, I don't think the wait for the next chapter will be as long as it was for this one. And if it DOES end up being longer... Erm, sorry!

_ I wake up with something heavy over my face… everything is dark. I can’t- I can’t see anything!  _

 

Nanashi: Ah!

 

_ I quickly shoot myself up from my bed only for the thing covering my eyes to fall off. A book. One of the many that Daisy dumped into my room last night. Of course. _

 

Nanashi: Whew.

 

_ My breathing had hastened, but it quickly returns to normal when I find out everything is fine. It’s not long until I hear several knocks on my door, sounding as if someone is desperate to get in. _

 

[Examine door]

 

_ I gently open the door… _

 

Eiko: [Anxious] Nanashi!

 

Nanashi: Huh? What’s the matter?

 

Eiko: [Relieved] Oh, you’re safe. I heard you screaming and I thought maybe something had happened.

 

Nanashi: Oh. I woke up with a book over my face, it’s nothing to worry about.

 

Eiko: [Chuckle] That’s so like you.

 

Nanashi: Eh?

 

Eiko: [Nervous] Erm, you seem like the kind of person who would do something like that.

 

Nanashi: Wow. That really raises my self esteem.

 

Eiko: I didn’t mean it as an insult!

 

Nanashi: Well, whatever. Good morning, by the way.

 

Eiko: [Surprised] Oh! Good morning!

 

Nanashi: Hey, you remember the voting thing that’s going on today?

 

Eiko: Uh huh.

 

Nanashi: Who are you going to vote for? 

 

Eiko: [Thinking] I think Momoe’s going to win. She’s got a lot of charisma.

 

Nanashi: Uh, yeah. But are you going to vote for her?

 

Eiko: [Worried] And things might turn out a little strange if Luciana wins.

 

Nanashi: Eiko?

 

Eiko: [Smile] I won’t tell you. It might cloud your judgement on who you  _ should  _ vote for. Just follow your heart, yeah?

 

Nanashi: I guess.

 

Eiko: [Waving and smiling] Okay! See you later!

 

_ Eiko quickly walks away. When I first met her I didn’t really notice it, but taking our conversation just now and the one we had yesterday into account… She’s quite the oddball. _

 

???: Ah, the beauty of young love!

 

Nanashi: Who-

 

[Daisy appears from the bottom of the screen]

 

Daisy: [Crying] It’s so beautiful… I could… 

 

Nanashi: What the hell’s your deal?

 

Daisy: [Tilting head, question mark appears] Huh?

 

Nanashi: You just appear wherever and whenever you want. How do you do that?

 

Daisy: [Turning away] Ah, so you’ve noticed my forbidden power…

 

Nanashi: Stop dodging the question.

 

Daisy: [Angry] Stop asking questions! Do you think the game would be fun if I just told you everything?

 

Nanashi: For me? It would be. I wouldn’t have to deal with you.

 

Daisy: [Crying] Oh, you big bully! I-I was gonna tell you everything, but now…

 

Nanashi: Really?

 

Daisy: [Sticking out tongue] Nah. Well, gotta go - it’s almost time for the announcement!

 

Nanashi: What an-

 

[Daisy disappears the same way she arrived]

 

Ding dong dong ding.

 

Daisy: [On TV screen, eating cereal] Good morning, everybody! It’s now 7am - so night time is definitely over! Time to rise and shine, or I’ll chop your fingers off!

 

_ She’s definitely annoying. Whatever though, I should probably go get breakfast. _

 

[Move to Hope Plaza]

 

[Talk to Flavia]

 

Nanashi: Good morning, Flavia.

 

Flavia: Oh. What’s up?

 

Nanashi: How are you taking to life here?

 

Flavia: [Unamused] What kind of question is that?

 

Nanashi: Just something to talk about.

 

Flavia: [Sigh] Well it’s terrible. I had Daisy scold me yesterday for trying to work out in the gym. Little bitch said I’d stink the place up.

 

Nanashi: Oh… do you work out often?

 

Flavia: [Frown] I try to every day. But it’ll get pretty difficult without a proper place to do it. I wish I could tell her to just stick it, but…

 

Nanashi: Scared?

 

Flavia: [Clenching fist] Say that again and I’ll try punching your nose back into place.

 

Nanashi: Uh…

 

[Flavia walks away]

 

_ Was that a threat? _

 

[Talk to Haitaka]

 

Haitaka: Nanashi. Just the man I wanted to see.

 

Nanashi: Why?

 

Haitaka: [Arms folded] The library has been… reduced in size, you could say. For one, I can actually walk in there now-

 

Nanashi: Is that a bad thing?

 

Haitaka: No. I’m just wondering where the rest of the books went.

 

Nanashi: Why’d you ask me?

 

Haitaka: [Hat hiding eyes] A little devil told me you might have something to do about it.

 

Nanashi: Akiyuki? How’d he know?

 

Haitaka: I meant Daisy.

 

Nanashi: Oh. Well, she dumped probably half the library in my room, so…

 

Haitaka: Don’t you think that’s a little greedy? You’ll never be able to read all of them, surely.

 

Nanashi: I like the subjects at least. Detective novels, mostly.

 

Haitaka: [Hand over mouth] Oh.

 

Nanashi: What?

 

Haitaka: [Chuckling] Nothing. I just never expected you to be interested in things like that. Don’t take that the wrong way.

 

Nanashi: I… see?

 

Haitaka: Well, breakfast time calls. Let’s go.

 

[Haitaka enters the Dining Hall]

 

_ Man… I feel as if both Flavia AND Haitaka think I look stupid now. _

 

[Move to Dining Hall]

 

_ I take the seat I took at lunch yesterday, Naomi and Orochi sitting close to me. Breakfast almost moves by without incident until Luciana starts something again… _

 

Luciana: [Proud stance] Attention! Momoe and I have decided that the voting for our little competition will take place at lunch time! This will surely give everyone sufficient time to discover that I, of course, am the best possible candidate for the job.

 

Momoe: [Laughing nervously] Yes… it will happen at lunch time. Just make sure you vote for the right person. Don’t let anyone cloud your judgement - follow your heart, and vote for the person you truly think deserves the job!

 

_ Weird. That’s almost exactly what Eiko said. _

 

Naomi: Nanashi.

 

Nanashi: What?

 

Naomi: [Sigh] To be completely honest with you, both of the candidates we’re faced with seem… subpar.

 

Nanashi: You really think so? I think Momoe has some charisma. She’d be a decent leader.

 

Naomi: [Frown] I don’t agree with that. A leader needs more than charisma. They need the ability to see things that others cannot. They need to set an example and be a person others can approach. Momoe no doubt passes the third trial, but…

 

Nanashi: So you’re saying… The person that we elect leader shouldn’t have glasses?

 

Naomi: [Narrowing eyes] This isn’t the time for jokes. Take what I’m saying to heart.

 

Nanashi: Oh, sorry.

 

Naomi: [Shrugging] Right. So like I said, neither Momoe nor Luciana seem like capable leaders, to me at least. Luciana lacks common decency. It’s obvious she’s only trying for the position to pump up her already inflated ego.

 

Nanashi: I can see that. What about Momoe?

 

Naomi: [Frown] That’s a bit more difficult. She has all the qualities of a leader, definitely. Positive, easy to talk to, all those things. But doesn’t she seem a little… strange?

 

Nanashi: I’m not following. Are you saying you don’t like her?

 

Naomi: No. She’s a wonderful person, but…

 

Orochi: [Scratching chin with eyes closed, Monty perked up] It must be her talent. What sorta sane person would call themselves a magical girl? 

 

Naomi: [Wide-eyed] Ah! Orochi! I had completely forgotten you were sitting there.

Orochi: [Laughing nervously, Monty mimics] Really puts up my self-esteem. 

 

Naomi: I’m sorry. I won’t allow it to happen again, you have my word.

 

Orochi: [Sigh, Monty mimics] Yeah, yeah. Listen though, I do agree with you. There’s no way in hell I’d vote for Luciana even if she paid me. But at the same time, Momoe’s kind of a whacko. Crazy girl. You know?

 

_ Ouch. I bet she’d be pretty hurt if she heard that. _

 

Naomi: [Adjusting glasses] Quite priceless coming from the snake charmer.

 

Orochi: [Pointing angrily] It’s different! Monty and I have a special bond! 

 

Naomi: I get it, I understand. Et cetera. Nanashi, may I continue?

 

Nanashi: Sure.

 

Naomi: I have explained why I’d like to vote for neither Momoe nor Luciana, but I have not explained who I’d vote for in their place.

 

_ I see where this is going and I don’t like it one bit. _

 

Nanashi: Please… don’t vote for me. I’m not fit to be a leader, Naomi.

 

Naomi: [Tilting head] Oh? Why not? 

 

Nanashi: Are you going to make me write an essay just to tell you why I don’t wanna be one? Let it slide.

 

Naomi: [Deep sigh] Very well. Who are you two going to vote for?

 

Orochi: [Sweating nervously] I’ve not decided yet. I thought Monty’d have a few good ideas, but nothing’s popped up yet, you know?

 

Nanashi: I’ve not decided either. I want the leader to be someone who can really do it, but I don’t think I know everyone well enough to decide yet.

 

Naomi: [Annoyed] Hopeless, the both of you. You only have until lunch, remember? Make your decisions quickly, and don’t vote for anyone stupid. Please.

 

[Naomi walks off angrily]

 

Orochi: [Folding arms] She’s kinda mad today, huh? Think it was something we said?

 

Nanashi: ...Yeah. It’s because we both said we hadn’t decided who we were voting for yet.

 

Orochi: [Smiling with eyes closed, Monty mimics] Ha ha, that’s true. I’ll be fine though. Monty’ll tell me who he wants to vote for when lunch starts and we’ll just work from there. 

 

Nanashi: Is he really that reliable?

 

Orochi: Don’t doubt the power of snake eyes, Nanashi. Some scientists claim snakes can see the future!

 

Nanashi: No, they don’t.

 

Orochi: [Rubbing head, one eye closed] Can’t you let me have a little fun?

 

_ Orochi and I argue back and forth like that for the rest of breakfast. When we’re finished, we both take a step into Hope Plaza to talk about what we want to do next. _

 

Orochi: [Neutral] There really isn’t much to do here. I think I ran out of things after the first day.

 

Nanashi: I know how you feel. Even though I got a huge dump of books, I don’t even want to read them during the day. It’s more of a nighttime passtime.

 

Orochi: [Laughing nervously] I’ve never liked books. Always thought fieldwork was better for experience.

 

Nanashi: You’re really an enigma, Orochi.

 

Orochi: [Thumbs up] And I like it that way!

 

_ Orochi laughs as he walks off somewhere, which leaves me alone. _

 

_ Hm… Now that I think about it, there’s quite some time remaining before lunch and, of course, the voting that’s going to occur later. I guess for now I have some free time. _

 

[Free time start]

 

[Talk to Yumine]

 

Yumine: [Weary] Good morning, Nanashi.

 

Nanashi: Yumine? Are you alright?

 

Yumine: [Yawning] I’m okay. Just sleepy… I want to take a nap before this whole voting thing happens, but…

 

Nanashi: I understand. It’s pretty stressful. See you later, then.

Yumine: [Confused] Eh? Wait, you’re just going to lea-

 

_ I think she said something, but I can’t hear her as I walk to the other side of the plaza where I see Yuki standing on his own, admiring his gems. _

 

Yuki: [Smile] Hiya. Can I help you?

 

Nanashi: Hey, Yuki. What are you doing?

 

Yuki: [Holding up necklace] Just admiring my work. Do you like this one?

 

Nanashi: I don’t know much about jewelry, but it looks really nice. Was it expensive?

 

Yuki: [Thinking] Huh? No. Not for me, it was a gift from my aunt.

 

Nanashi: A gift from your aunt… but you made it?

 

Yuki: [Sweating] Long story. I’ll tell you some other time. I’ve got some thinking to do today.

 

[Yuki walks off]

 

[Move to Dining Hall]

 

[Talk to Luciana]

 

Luciana: [Laughing with arms folded] Oh ho ho! It seems one of our voters has arrived early. I’m sorry Nanashi, but please keep your excitement until lunch time. You’ll have plenty of time to vote for me then.

 

_...Do I  _ **_really_ ** _ want to spend time with Luciana? _

 

>>Yes

 

>No

 

Luciana: [Laughing] Ah! So you want to spend time with me? Lovely! Of course I’ll entertain you, my talentless friend! There’s so much to talk about, I don’t even know where to begin!

 

_ Luciana talks about what it means to be a prodigy, and lists basically every talent I can think of, then claims she has all of those talents. It really hurts to say, but I think we might have grown a little closer. _

 

Luciana: Nanashi! Nan-a-shi! Have you been paying attention to me? It looks like you’re zoning out! Do you have any idea how rude it is to do such a thing in the presence of a prodigy? It’s unheard of! You could be trialed for this ridicule!

 

Nanashi: I’m sorry. I just have a lot of things on my mind, especially today.

 

Luciana: [Raising eyebrows] Goodness, is that something new for you? Let me tell you, my talentless friend! For one as talented and gifted as I am,  there is always things going on in my mind. Lots of things, mind you! Things that would hurt your little brain if I were to tell you them…

 

Nanashi: Oh.

 

Luciana: [Folding arms, serious look] Indeed. It would be a terrible day if you were subject to the challenges and trials I face every day as the Ultimate Prodigy. It is not an easy title for me to wear, Nanashi. But I always persevere! For I am the greatest!

 

Nanashi: You’ve told me that. Several times.

 

Luciana: [Smiling] I know. I’m just happy you haven’t forgotten. 

 

Nanashi: There’s something I’ve been wanting to know.

 

Luciana: [Hands over mouth in shock] Oh my! You have a question for your illustrious prodigy? Please, ask away! Do not fear me, I won’t ridicule you for wanting to know more about the one who will create the brightest future for the world. In fact, I would welcome it! Please, ask as many questions as you like!

 

Nanashi: I just have one… Where exactly did you gain your title from?

 

Luciana: [Neutral] Title?

 

Nanashi: Talent. Ultimate Prodigy. How is someone able to possess so many talents? I don’t think it’s even possible. Like… even having one talent is something I can’t comprehend. But you? You say you have every talent… I just want to know how you did it.

 

Luciana: [Smirking] I see, I see. So you wish to know how to gain a talent so that you may one day become an Ultimate Student? It’s a worthy goal, Nanashi. But you know, just one of my many talents is the Ultimate Leader…

 

Nanashi: Wait, what are you-

 

Luciana: [Folding arms, smiling confidently] Don’t worry yourself, my talentless friend. I’ll take up your training. I, Luciana Utsumi, will realise your potential! It will be a long and grueling road - for you, not me, I’m already the best - but you will leave this training program with more talent than anyone else in history! Except me, of course. Since I am the best.

 

Nanashi: ...Thanks?

 

Luciana: [Laughing] No need for flattery. It’s my pleasure to help someone as insignificant as you become something good in the world. Why, it might even be my calling! Let us meet up again later Nanashi. Once I’ve prepared your training regiment, you’ll become the Ultimate Ultimate Student, the best of the best! Well, the best of the best that aren’t me - I’m just an impossible hurdle to overcome, you know? Muahahaha!

 

_ Luciana runs away with glee in her voice. I didn’t even want to become her student, but… I guess that’s what’s happening now. _

 

_ I look at my watch and realise it’s about time for lunch, which means the vote to decide our leader is going to be happening soon. I guess I’d better leave so they can set up whatever system they’re going to set up. _

 

[Move to Hope Plaza]

 

[Talk to Momoe]

 

Momoe: [Sweating] Nanashi, how good to see you! Are you excited for the- the vote?

 

Nanashi: You’re not your usual self. Is something wrong?

 

Momoe: [Sigh] I believe in everybody, I truly do. But I just hope they don’t pick someone… unreliable as the leader. To be honest, I’m more nervous now than I’ve ever been before.

 

Nanashi: Even though you’re apparently a magical girl, this vote is making you nervous? Isn’t that a bit weird?

 

Momoe: [Looking off to the left] It’s different. When I’m out there, I… I can do lots of things. But here? It’s not like I can just transform in front of everybody. That’d be weird.

 

Nanashi: Transform? Wait, you can seriously do that?

 

Momoe: [Winking] What did you think the mirror was for? It’s magic!

 

Nanashi: Seriously?!

 

Momoe: [Smiling] Yeah. But it’s pretty weak right now. I don’t think I’d be able to get anything out of it, other than what I showed you yesterday.

 

Nanashi: I get it. I feel like Daisy must have done something-

 

[Daisy appears]

 

Daisy: [Pupiless eyes] Speak the demon’s name and she will appear…

 

Nanashi: Not again. What do you want this time?

 

Daisy: [Arms folded] I, for one, hate democracy! We should just have a leader with total control over everything, there’s no need for dumb elections!

 

Nanashi: Are you even old enough to be speaking like that?

 

Daisy: [Lightbulb appears next to her head] Oh! What if I sabotaged the vote so that everybody’d vote for me? Then I’d be your leader, and I could order you all to kill each other!

 

Momoe: [Angry] Children shouldn’t be thinking such evil thoughts! Who corrupted you, little Daisy? Who made you so terrible?

 

Daisy: [Pouting] You’re still in the early game. Do you think I’m gonna reveal all my secrets already?

 

Nanashi: It’d be nice if you did, but I don’t think you’re capable of understanding what being nice means.

 

Daisy: [Thinking] Sure I am! I gave you all those books!

 

Nanashi: Then called me boring for liking them.

 

Daisy: [Sticking out tongue] Yeah, but they’re totally boring. I bet Momoe wouldn’t even like you if she knew the kinds of stuff you read.

 

Momoe: [Nervous] Nanashi… what kind of books?

 

Nanashi: Oh, detective novels. I like reading them. It’s really interesting to see smart people solving crimes-

 

Momoe: [Eyes light up] Solving crimes? Ah, so you’re a fellow lover of justice! I’m so proud! In fact, I don’t think I could be any happier. Please, tell me more about the books later, okay? I want to read some of them!

 

Daisy: [Angry] I… whatever! Go do your stupid election, I’m gonna go eat ice cream and pretend you don’t exist!

 

Nanashi: So we can leave?

 

Daisy: [Smiling] Sure! Just kill Momoe and I’ll let you out!

 

Nanashi: …

 

Momoe: …

 

Daisy: [Hands on hips] Hmph! You big babies!

 

[Daisy disappears just as soon as she arrived]

 

Momoe: [Laughing] I suddenly feel a lot better. 

 

Nanashi: I’m glad I was able to cheer you up!

 

Momoe: [Clapping] I think Tadashi and Saori are setting up the voting. Should we go and greet them?

 

Nanashi: Sure.

 

[Move to Dining Hall]

 

[Examine purple box]

 

_ It’s a purple box with a slot on top of it. We’ll probably write our votes on a piece of paper and dump them in here. _

 

[Talk to Saori]

 

Saori: [Waving] Hello! Do you two want to vote already?

 

Momoe: No, we’re just looking at how the preparations are coming along.

 

Saori: Oh. In that case, everything’s fine! Tadashi and I found the box in the kitchen and we thought it was just a perfect fit.

 

Nanashi: Why would a box like that be in the kitchen?

 

Momoe: [Finger on chin] Maybe it was Daisy?

 

_ The mention of her name makes me tense up… But thankfully she doesn’t appear. _

 

Nanashi: Yeah, I guess.

 

Saori: [Nervous smile] Um… You two know who you’re going to vote for, right?

 

_ Momoe and I exchange worried glances. _

 

Saori: [Sad] I… I still haven’t decided.

 

Momoe: [Reassuringly] It’s fine! You won’t have to vote if you don’t want to, okay?

 

Saori: [Frowning] I know. But I do want to vote. The problem is that I don’t know who I want to vote for.

 

Nanashi: Eiko and Momoe told me not to let anyone else cloud my judgement, so I’ll say the same to you. If you don’t know anyone who would be a good pick, you might as well not vote at all.

 

Saori: [Looking down, disheartened] If I don’t vote at all, then I won’t contribute to anything, will I?

 

Nanashi: Huh?

 

Saori: [Fists clenched, looking brave] So that’s why I need to vote! I need to contribute to the voting of the leader! It’s a team effort, and I need to be part of the team!

 

Momoe: [Chuckling] I’m happy you’re taking this so seriously. Just follow your heart, okay? 

 

Saori: [Breathing deeply] I… okay! Thank you!

 

_ I guess we were able to make her feel more confident in her vote. That’s my good deed for the day, right? _

 

[Talk to Tadashi]

 

Tadashi: [Serious] Mr. Tokuda, Ms. Akemasa. The preparations are complete. Once I finish with lunch, everyone will vote. 

 

Momoe: [Confused] Tadashi, you’re acting really serious. Is something on your mind?

 

Tadashi: [Smile] Not at all. I simply need to make sure we elect a leader with a fair system that everyone has their say in. Of course, I’m taking that very seriously. 

 

Nanashi: I can understand that. But there’s no need to be… guarding the box like that.

 

Tadashi: [Baffled] Eh?

 

_ I guess he didn’t really notice it, but he was standing in front of the box like he was some sort of knight guarding his queen. It looked kinda funny. _

 

Tadashi: [Sweating nervously] I see what you mean. Erm… Should I get started on lunch, then?

 

Nanashi: Yeah, go ahead.

 

Tadashi: [Bowing] By your leave.

 

[Tadashi enters the Kitchen]

 

[Talk to Momoe]

 

Momoe: [Arms folded] ...Hm.

 

_ She looks really deep in thought. I probably shouldn’t bother her. _

 

_ When all that’s said and done, Momoe and I remain in the Dining Hall until Tadashi and Saori finish with lunch. While they go to tell everybody it’s ready, she and I take our seats. _

 

_ Momoe and I are joined by Akiyuki, Naomi, Airi and Takuhiro at our table. There’s a silence in the air that no one really seems interested in breaking. It doesn’t feel tense, it just feels… weird. It’s probably not surprising who the first person to break that silence is. _

 

Luciana: [Clearing throat] Ladies and gentlemen! As you’re all aware, now is the time that you can make a change in the world! Vote for the one who will lead us all into a new tomorrow, vote for the leader you believe will make the biggest difference in the world!  **Vote for the one who will spread good fortune to us all! Vote for m-**

 

Momoe: [Quickly standing up, interrupting Luciana] Eh heh! Here’s everyone’s reminder to vote for whoever they want. Don’t let any… outside sources influence you.

 

_ Even though she’s not staring at me, I can just feel the piercing glare she shoots at Luciana when she says that.  _

 

Luciana: [Waving hand] Yes, yes. But do remember, boys and girls: Votes for Momoe and myself will count for two times their worth for others! For example, if one of you were to vote for our talentless friend Nanashi here, that would be only one vote. But if one of you were darling enough to vote for me, that would count as two votes!

 

_ Did she really… have to single me out like that? _

 

Luciana: [Nodding] I know it’s a very advanced concept to understand, especially to those who have less than two talents. But please, trust me! Everything is going to work out fine in the end if you simply vote for Lu-

 

Momoe: [Interrupting] Vote for WHOEVER YOU WANT! That’s what she was going to say!

 

Luciana: [Cackling] What a sore loser! Perhaps you’re already tasting defeat. Is it that strong? Fuahahahaha!

 

_ The Dining Hall turns into an incomprehensible mess of grumbling while the twins hand out tiny pieces of paper for us all to vote on. Daisy also comes around and hands out green pens… I get the feeling it’s some sort of merchandise plug. _

 

_ I take a moment to consider my options… Momoe seems like a good person. Naomi is very reliable too, to be sure… Luciana flickers through my mind for a second but I quickly erase the thought. She’s way too unpredictable.  _

 

_ In the end… _

 

_...I write Momoe’s name on the piece of paper, and slip it into the purple box. Everyone else does the same, and the counting of the votes begins. _

 

Tadashi: [Clearing throat] Ahem! The counting has now ended!

 

Yumine: [Yawning] Oh? That was quick. Did you count them right?

 

Tadashi: [Grinning] Of course. Being able to count efficiently is an important part of being a butler. Like when you’re making tea for your master - you must be sure to put in exactly the correct amount of sugar and milk!

 

Flavia: [Rubbing eye] We get it. Can you just tell us the damn votes?

 

Tadashi: [Bowing] Right away! In last place with only one vote, there are several people… Myself, Flavia and Naomi.

 

Flavia: [Arms folded, looking annoyed] Only one vote for me? Have you guys even  _ seen  _ the kind of teamwork it takes to be a firefighter?

 

Naomi: [Thinking] I wonder who voted for me. Surely everyone realised I’m better suited to the assistant role?

 

Tadashi: I, too, would like to know who thought I would be such a good leader. It’s in my blood to serve, not to lead.

 

Saori: [Blushing, looking away] W-Weird…

 

Flavia: [Scratching back of head and laughing] Ah well, I don’t care if I don’t win. Whoever voted for me deserves a high five, though!

 

Naomi: [Eyes closed] Like Flavia, I’m humbled to have been voted for. But please take into account the others next time.

 

Tadashi: [Reading paper] Right, well… In third place with two votes is Luciana.

 

Luciana: [Pointing] Ah ha! I see you’ve forgotten to double my score even though I explained it so many times! Typical of someone with only one talent! Let me correct it for you, I actually have fou-

 

Tadashi: [Frowning] No, Ms. Utsumi. I did double it. If you’d rather I didn’t, then you only have one vote.

 

Luciana: [Angry] That’s outrageous! I can’t be the only person that voted for me!

 

_ Silence fills the air again. Absolutely no one’s surprised at that. _

 

Momoe: [Giggling] Oh… I’m so sorry, Luciana. Maybe… maybe next time.

 

Takuhiro: [Trying not to laugh] Aw man, that really sucks. I’m sure you’ve got it next time though!

 

Daichi: [Also trying not to laugh] Yup! Next time, Lucy-Loo. Next time!

 

_ The entire hall erupts in laughter, none of us able to contain ourselves. Seeing how confident she was that she’d win, and then getting only one vote… I’ll admit, not even I could hold myself back. The only people not laughing are Eiko and Luciana herself. The latter of which looks…  quite sad. _

 

Luciana: [Shouting] Stop it! There’s no need for this slander!

 

Akiyuki: [Smirking] So, which one of us has the superior talent now? If you were as prodigious as you say, surely you’d have more votes than just one.

 

Luciana: [Covering ears] Stop! 

 

_ I notice her eyes begin to water… that’s when I stop my laughing. Not many of the others seem to notice, though… _

 

Flavia: [Laughing] Ha, dumbass! You really thought anyone was gonna vote for you if you kept treating us all like shit? Hell no!

 

Luciana: [Desperately looking around] No, I… I just wanted…

 

_ Eiko looks at me from over the room, looking just as sad as Luciana. But we don’t have enough time to do anything as Luciana bursts into tears and runs out of the Dining Hall. _

 

_ The laughing slowly stops and I’m sure all of us feel guilty. Momoe especially looks as if she’s just made the worst mistake of her life. _

 

Momoe: [Gasping] Oh my goodness… I didn’t… I didn’t mean for it to go that far!

 

Saori: [Worried] S-She’s going to be okay, right? T-That was just part of her… prodigy act, right?

 

Takuhiro: [Nervously smiling] Shit… 

 

Tadashi: [Frowning] Should we… continue with the voting?

 

_ Everyone silently agrees to his proposal, so we do just that. The rest of the votes aren’t anything to write home about. Somehow I was able to scrape second place, but Momoe wins overall. So in the end, I got what I wanted. _

 

_ When the voting’s done, Momoe decides to pass on making a speech and we all go our separate ways. I can’t help but still feel sorry for Luciana, so I decide to give her a visit during the free time I have. _

 

[Move to Dorms]

 

[Examine Luciana’s door]

 

_ Like with the other doors, there’s a chibi drawing of Luciana waiting for me when I arrive. She’s posed confidently, with her hands on her hips - very much different from the Luciana we saw earlier. I knock on the door. _

 

_ … _

 

_ I try again. _

 

_ … _

 

_ The door creaks open and what I see, I… _

 

_ It’s Luciana standing in front of me, her cape soaked with tears. _

 

Luciana: [Sobbing] What do you want, talentless c-cretin?

 

_...Maybe spending free time with her will cheer her up. Should I spend my free time with Luciana? _

 

_ >>Yes _

 

_ >No _

 

Luciana: [Angry] I have better things to do than spend time with a talentless idiot like you! Leave me be!

 

_ And… she slams the door on my face. Almost. If I was just a few centimetres closer I’d probably have broken my nose. Anyway, it doesn’t look like she wants to talk right now, so I better leave. _

 

_ As I do so, I hear soft breathing from behind me… I’m not sure who I expect to see when I turn around other than Airi staring up at me. _

 

Airi: Nana...shi… can we… spend time… together?

 

_ Huh, looks like I’m the one getting invited this time. Let’s see… Do I want to spend my free time with Airi? _

 

_ >>Yes _

 

_ >No _

 

Airi: [Smiling] Thank… you…

 

_ Airi and I have a conversation that goes a little better than the one we had last time. She’s speaking more, at least, so I might have cracked her shell. I’d definitely say we grew a little closer. _

 

[Move to Hope Plaza]

 

Airi: Nanashi… 

 

Nanashi: Yeah?

 

Airi: Do you… want a talent?

 

Nanashi: What kind of a question is that? Wouldn’t everyone in the world want a talent? There’s virtually no downsides to it. You get to go to Hope’s Peak, you’re settled for the rest of your life, what sort of reason would you have for not wanting one?

 

Airi: ...Responsi...bility.

 

Nanashi: Huh?

 

Airi: Hope’s Peak… exams…

 

Nanashi: You… don’t like the exams?

 

Airi: They’re… hard…

 

Nanashi: From what I know, they’re based around your talent, right? So every student has an exam pretty much custom-made exactly for them. 

 

Airi: Yes.

 

Nanashi: And you’re the Ultimate Lucky Student, so your exam would have to involve something to do with luck.

 

Airi: Mhm.

 

Nanashi: ...And since your talent has to do with luck, there’s no way you can be sure if you’ll pass your exams. Some people say they only passed their exams due to luck, usually it’s because they’ve not studied. But for you… that’s literal, isn’t it?

 

Airi: …

 

Nanashi: I think I get what you mean. 

 

Airi: I don’t… like… my talent…

 

Nanashi: Why not?

 

Airi: …

 

Nanashi: Airi?

 

_ She walks off like I wasn’t even talking to her. It feels bad, but maybe she reached a breaking point. Whatever, I’m sure she has her reasons. _

 

_ There’s still some time left before the day’s done. I should get going. _

 

[Talk to Flavia]

 

Flavia: [Hands in pockets] What’s up?

 

Nanashi: What are you doing?

 

Flavia: [Annoyed, looking away] Just having a walk. Trying to get my mind off the shitfest that was the voting.

 

Nanashi: I don’t think any of us really meant it. 

 

Flavia: [Sigh] Yeah. I wasn’t laughing at her losing… I was more laughing at how confident she was before she got shot down… Shit, that sounds just as bad, huh?

 

Nanashi: It’s fine. Do you think we should apologise to her for that?

 

Flavia: [Arms folded, looking down] …

 

Nanashi: Eh?

 

Flavia: [Agitated] I dunno, man. Sure maybe we went too far, but did you hear the kinds of things she was saying? Hell, I think she was talking crap about  _ you  _ at one point.

 

Nanashi: I understand that. I just think it’s better if we all get along, you know? We wouldn’t have to worry about trusting people that way.

 

Flavia: [Waving hand] If you say so. Go apologise if you want, but I’ll wait until she’s calmed down a little.

 

Nanashi: You already went to see her?

 

Flavia: [Surprised] Huh? Right, yeah, I did. Had to make sure she wasn’t gonna kill us all after that, you know?

 

Nanashi: Sure.

 

Flavia: [Clenching fist] Shut up, man. I swear I was just doing it for everyone’s safety.

 

Nanashi:  _ Her  _ safety?

 

Flavia: [Grinning while clenching fist] I’m really gonna punch you.

 

_ After the beating I got from Akiyuki, I’m not really scared of physical threats anymore. Flavia and I laugh together for a few minutes. I didn’t really interact with her much before, but she’s a nice person to be sure. _

 

Flavia: [Waving] Thanks for the talk, it was fun. See ya.

 

[Flavia leaves]

 

[Talk to Akiyuki]

 

Akiyuki: [Eyes closed, arms folded] …

 

Nanashi: How are you?

 

Akiyuki: [Smirking] Tokuda. I had a feeling you’d come.

 

Nanashi: What’s that supposed to mean?

 

Akiyuki: [Tapping fingers to side of head] Call it a hunch. It’s a good job you’re doing, don’t get me wrong.

 

Nanashi: Thanks… I think.

 

Akiyuki: [Smugly] So what did you think of lunch? I think that purple-haired wretch… Ugh.

 

Nanashi: Akiyuki? Are you okay?

 

Akiyuki: [Hand over stomach] Sorry. I was going to say that I thought Luciana got what she deserved.

 

Nanashi: I don’t know…

 

Akiyuki: [Arms folded, serious expression] Think about it. If we didn’t shoot her down there, she’d probably call for a recount or something stupid like that. She’ll feel bad for the rest of the day, but she’ll come back by tomorrow.

 

_ Akiyuki pauses for a few seconds. _

 

Akiyuki: [Sigh] Probably even worse than before. Whatever. 

 

Nanashi: Well… I don’t know. 

 

Akiyuki: [Neutral expression] So. Why are you bothering me?

 

Nanashi: I just wanted to say hello.

 

Akiyuki: [Annoyed] ...Hello. Are we done?

 

Nanashi: Hello. 

 

Akiyuki: Listen when I tell you this, Tokuda. If your goal is to get close to me then abandon it. I’m not going to talk to you or anyone else just because I’m trapped here with you all.

 

Nanashi: Where’d that come from?

 

Akiyuki: [Scratching head] I just thought you should know. I’ll be in here with you throughout, but I’m not going to be your friend for the whole thing. Remember that well.

 

[Akiyuki leaves suddenly]

 

_ I must have struck a chord… oh well. I still have some more free time before the day’s over, what should I do? _

 

[Move to Classroom 1-B]

 

[Talk to Daichi]

 

Daichi: [Thumbs up] Howdy! How’re ya holdin’ up?

 

_ He seems pretty positive. Should I spend some time with Daichi? _

 

_ >>Yes _

 

_ >No _

 

Daichi: [Joyous] Aw shucks, ya wanna talk with me? I’ll do my best to entertain ya!

 

_ Daichi and I end up discussing what it’s like to live on a farm. I learned a lot, to be honest. Suffice to say, I think we ended up growing a little closer. _

 

Daichi: [Thinking] Say, you ever had a pet?

 

Nanashi: I used to have a dog.

 

Daichi: Whatever happened to him?

 

Nanashi: We had to give him away, since I started getting allergies. It was only a few years ago, but I was still really sad over it. I’d had him since I was a kid.

 

Daichi: [Frowning] Aw man. I’ve lived with animals all my life. Just can’t imagine what it’d be like to live without ‘em.

 

Nanashi: Well for one, you don’t need to spend time doing some of the more time-consuming things. Like going on walks, or feeding it.

 

Daichi: Sure. But wouldn’t ya be bored without that stuff? What else is there to do?

 

Nanashi: I could read books, or watch TV, or just go outside and find something to do. 

 

Daichi: [Hat covering eyes] Heh. You can pro’ly tell, but we didn’t have none-a that stuff back on the farm. Uh, ‘cept TV of course.

 

Nanashi: What’d you end up doing in your free time?

 

Daichi: [Shrugging] Heck, I almost never had free time. I was always takin’ care of the animals, or plantin’ something new in the garden. Even when I was free, I’d spend it with the animals - or my family.

 

Nanashi: I get it. You’re the Ultimate Farmer, right? I probably should have expected that.

 

Daichi: [Nodding] Sure is tough being an Ultimate. Say what ya want about us, but you’ve got it easy.

 

Nanashi: Yeah…

 

Daichi: [Half-smile] Been nice talkin’ to ya, partner. Let’s speak some other time, yeah? I wanna hear more ‘bout that dog of yours.

 

Nanashi: Sure. See you later.

 

[Daichi walks away]

 

_ That was a pretty pleasant conversation. I guess Daichi’s just a pleasant guy. _

 

[Move to School Hall]

 

_ Once I’m done with my time, I’m almost ready to go to bed. But as I’m about to enter Hope Plaza, someone grabs my shoulder. _

 

Momoe: Nanashi.

 

Nanashi: What is it? I’m tired.

 

Momoe: [Worried] Luciana… I caused all of that. I was the one who started laughing first, only for everyone else to follow suit.

 

Nanashi: Like a leader ought to. Everyone’s following you already. That’s something to be proud of.

 

Momoe: [Frowning] Not the time. If I’m to be everyone’s leader, I don’t want even a single person unsatisfied with the outcome. Needless to say I think Luciana definitely isn’t satisfied.

 

Nanashi: So what?

 

Momoe: [Finger on chin] I don’t know. I want her to be happy… but she has such a lively character about her. It’s difficult to say what she really wants.

 

Nanashi: What do you want me to do about it? I’m not the leader, Momoe - you are.

 

Momoe: [Winking] But you got second place. You’re basically my second-in-command, you know?

 

_...Great. Man, I hate politics. _

 

Nanashi: Right, fine, whatever. I’ll see what I can do. Want me to spend some time with her or what?

 

Momoe: [Thinking] Maybe more than that. We can both spend some time with her… maybe elect her a figurehead position. Think that’ll work?

 

Nanashi: Sure. Let’s do it tomorrow, though. I’m tired enough as is.

 

Momoe: [Giggling] I’m sorry. Make sure to go to bed early.

 

Nanashi: Yeah… I was planning on that.

 

_ Momoe and I go our separate ways. But throughout the entire time we were talking, I couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching me. _

 

[Move to Dorm]

 

_ With the day finally over, I jump into my bed and rest my tired head on the pillow. Even though the bed’s definitely cheaply made, it’s so relaxing. I stay up a little longer reading one of the many books Daisy gave me yesterday, but soon I drift off into the world of dreams… _

 

\---

 

**Daisy Theatre**

 

[A cartoon Daisy appears on the Gym’s podium. An open book is lying on the ground next to the podium]

 

Daisy: Welcome to the first episode of Season 2! Let’s hope we don’t get cancelled this time!

 

Daisy: Today’s topic is… democra- demo- democra-

 

Daisy: Ah, screw it! Today’s topic is ice cream!

 

Daisy: My favourite flavour is mint! Not mint chocolate, obviously. Just mint!

 

Daisy: The green matches my hair! And the aftertaste serves as an annoying metaphor to how, even if people despise my character, I’ll always be there in the end to laugh at them for it!

 

Daisy: And the temperature of the ice cream represents Canada! Oh, and Santa Claus!

 

Daisy: Pfft, I’m just kidding. I know I’m a kid, but I’m not an idiot.

 

Daisy: I know that Canada doesn’t really exist. Everybody does!

 

[Curtains close over the podium, and everything fades to black.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the chapter!
> 
> Just a little shorter than last time. I hope you weren't expecting something super huge because I'd been gone for so long. 
> 
> Don't forget to vote for who you want to spend free time with in the next chapter! Everyone is still open, so there aren't any restrictions quite yet.
> 
> Current votes are: One for Eiko, one for Airi and one for Akiyuki!
> 
> Even if you don't want to vote, I'd appreciate critiques and comments! The satisfaction I get from knowing other people have read my stuff is immense~
> 
> With that out of the way, thanks for reading!


End file.
